The One and Only
by crazyapril
Summary: Maria Sanchez moves to Forks, Wa to get away from things of the past. Vampires. She meets Embry and the pack on La Push beach.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-- I do not own Twilight or any characters, they belong to sm but I do however, own Maria.

Maria?" I snapped out of my own little world and looked at my best friend. Here I was sitting in a library with books around me tempting on writing an essay for a college class when other things were on my mind. I smiled at her and motioned her over.

"Hey, Cloe. How's Psychology?" I asked.

"Oh my god!! Mr. Dale is getting on my nerves so bad. You wouldn't believe all the boring stuff he made us do. So how is your paper going?" She glanced down at the blank document on my computer that was infront of me. Of course, I haven't started. "Nothing? You have been here for two hours and nothing?"

"My mind is blank. Nothing is coming out." I laughed and she sighed.

"Glad it isn't due til the end of this week. Surely, you'll come up with something for that boring class of yours. Lori is having a party at her house if you want to come tonight. I think it'll be fun for you. You're always studying and you need a life. Plus you get a chance to meet some hot guys." She winked.

"That's funny. What time is this party?" I laughed at her gathering all of my things and putting them in my bag. Okay maybe my brain did need a break.

"Seven. We can ride together if you would like." She suggested.

"Sure that'll be fine. Since, I have no more classes today I might as well clean my apartment, soak in my bath with a glass of my wine and then find something to wear." We started walking out the door toward my apartment.

"Have you heard about all the weird things that's been happening around here?" She asked.

"No. I've been cut off from the world remember?" I reminded her.

"Well, the cops found two boys killed behind a wearhouse last night. No one knows who they are, no id not anything but it was freaky on how they died. Their throats were tore our. Heard someone say that it could be vampires. Yeah right! Who would believe that vampires are real anyways?" A chill went down my back. Oh no!! This can't happen again.

"Are you okay? You just suddenly went pale." She asked me.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry, Cloe but i really do need to hurry home. I'll call you later." I gave her a quick smile and started walking fast to my apartment.

"Okay." She said. I knew she was looking at me like I've lost my head.

Of all the years that has went by this had to happened to me. It was two years ago that I was attacked two blocks away from my house by a creature from the unknown. I was walking back from a friends house and heard something jump from the tree that I passed by. It looked like a human but it had red eyes and fangs for teeth. The first thing that came to my mind was to run and then scream. I couldn't get away from its strong arms when it grabbed me. Just when he was going to sink his teeth in my neck, someone grabbed him by his hair. The language they were speaking was unknown and some how I got away and ran. I wasn't for sure if his grip was loosened by the hold on his hair or the persons demands. It didn't really matter because I did get away. Just when I got home I packed my stuff and left. Not a chance in the world, was I going to let it find me again.

Back to the present, I arrived at my apartment, I walked to the bathroom and ran me a tub filled with warm water. Going to the refridgerator I pulled out my bottle of wine and drunk out of it. This should make me feel a whole lot better. The effects of the alcohol will numb everything for the time being. This was the best thing for me to do. Running was the best answer. I found the atlas and ran my finger around and around and picked a spot on the map. Forks, Washington. Some place far away, I thought to myself with a smile of relieve. A completely new beginning. Jumping up, I ran to check on my bath water before it started flowing over the tub yet again. That has been happening to me a lot lately. Not paying attention period. Don't want the neighbors underneath me to start yelling again about leaking roof.

Checking the map twice, I knew I was going the right way. So much rain to even see clearly, I grumbled to myself turning the windshield wipers on. After saying good bye to everyone a couple of days ago, I did feel a little sad. I guess I'll continue my studies online for the time being. The professors at the college was really unhappy to see my leave because to them I "was going places with my GPA". Cloe was really upset but she has been calling every hour to check on me to see if i was alright on the road. Well I don't really mind because I have no one in my life now. My parents both were killed in a car accident five years ago and I was really thankful for all the money that was left for me. I guess you can say I'm rich but the smart thing to do was keep that on the "down low". It was my choice on going to college and now I'm taking a day at a time. Maybe say it's my own vacation.

Not even paying attention, I thought I passed something red a half second ago. I looked up and saw blue lights behind me. Oh that's great, I pulled over and waited until the officer stepped out of the police vehicle dressed in a rain jacket. He tapped lightly on the window and I let it down.

"Ma'am, did you know you ran a stop sign?" He asked politely with his hat protecting him from the rain.

"No sir, I'm really sorry. I'm new in the town. Also, this rain is dreadful and I guess I didn't see it." I smiled at him handing him my drivers licenses. He was older man with a grey mustache and very kind eyes.

"Okay, well I'm Charlie Swan. I'm going to give you a warning this time. Just be careful on these roads and welcome to the town. We hardly have any new comers around. " He told me handing the license back. Well then, at least no ticket. At least a little of good luck so far, I chuckled a little.

"Thank you, Charlie. Do you know any where i can just stop and get a bite to eat?" I asked him before he turned away from the car.

"We just got a new restaurant in town. The name is called Claire's. It's small but it has really good food. It's right down the road on the right. Be careful, sweetie." He told me, pointing out the directions. I watched him pull off and go the other way, while I went the opposite. At least there's a few good people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay peeps i'm new at this so be patient. I know this story is starting off slow but i do have some more chapters so plzzzz leave me a review and tell me what you think. thanks a lot!! **

**I do not own twilight.. however i do own maria... **

"How are you doing, sweetie?" A soprano voice asked me, snapping me back while I was just sitting in a daze with an empty plate infront of me. The person walked around the table and stood with a smile on her face. I couldn't help from staring at her because she was beautiful. She looked to be around my age, which was twenty. Her long dark black hair was pulled over her shoulder, she had tanned skin that looked like it glowed, dressed in a bright yellow sundress with tights underneath. Her big dark brown eyes took in my apparence.

"Oh. I'm just fine thank you. The food was delicious." I told her, smiling a little. I did feel a little tired.

"Thank you. So, you're new in town?" She asked, taking a seat in front of me. Well heck, just make yourself at home. Okay, so the chief wasn't the only one being friendly today. If all people are like them, I think i'm going to like this town.

"Yes, I need to find some place to stay. I just drove in a minute ago. My name is Maria Sanchez and you are?" I asked her.

"My name is Claire. I'm the owner. Word gets around fast, you know? Specially here." She chuckled a little. "Everyone knows everybody and when someone new comes, its spreads like wild fire."

"I haven't had the chance to look around town yet. Is it that small?" I asked her.

"Ha. Yes but it's a very nice and quiet town. A lot of rain. Most of us go to the beach in La Push all the time. You should join us tonight. We're having a big bonfire. How about you stay with me tonight?" She grinned at me with trust in her eyes. "Then I can help you find some where to stay later on tomorrow."

"Do you trust all strangers that you meet?" I asked frowning. "I mean, I can be an ax murderer or something."

"I learned to trust in my gut feelings." She said, standing up and taking the plate from my table. "Don't worry about paying for the meal. I'll take care of the ticket for you. I'll be right back. I need to take care of a few things." She excused herself leaving me feeling shocked. In all my life I have never met someone that trusting and I actually felt like I needed to trust her. Okay, maybe I was coming down with something because I HARDLY trust ANYONE. I stood up and stretched, looked at my watch wondering where did the day go?

"Shut up, Jacob!" A shout came from two tables down from mine. I couldn't help to laugh at the scene playing before me. Good thing the place was empty. I could see at the table was two big dark harded guys and a girl with bronze curly hair to her waist. She was really mad at the bigger guy infront of her, so she grabbed the glass of soda and poured it all over his head with him still laughing at what she said.

"Oh come on, Nessie! That wasn't nice. I still love you." Another big chuckle excaped from his lips. My eyes widden as another glass was poured over his head. "I'm sorry." The girl looked at him, sighed and turned and walked out the restaurant. I noticed that she was very pale but walked with such elegance, like she was floating. Outside she pullled out a cell phone and sat down at the bench with a humph and started talking on the phone. Is everyone beautiful here? I heard the scraping of chairs being pulled back from the other table. Hell, even the men too! Wow! My eyes was clued to the guy that was standing beside the guy that argued with the girl. I guess he felt me staring at him because he glanced my way and i looked quickly away. My heart started beating faster and then all of a sudden I couldn't breath. I needed air. I quickly grabbed my purse and walked out the door. The air felt like heaven and I shut my eyes. What was wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" I forgot about the girl on the phone. I opened my eyes and looked into her brown ones.

"Yes, thanks for asking. I just needed some fresh air." I smiled at her and sat beside her.

"I know how that is." She snapped her phone shut cutting whoever that was on the other end off mid-sentence and dropped it in her bag. "I love Jacob but sometimes I just want to bite him." I could see her jaw clench. "I'm Nessie, by the way." Her mood changed quickly, sticking her hand out for me to shake. I shook her warm hand.

"Maria." I told her.

"I heard you're new in town. Welcome to Forks!" She laughed. "This is a very interesting place. I hope you enjoy staying here." I swore I heard her growl, when the door opened and the guy named Jacob came out caring a bag of what looked like food.

"Didn't you just ate?" She complained standing up.

"Yes, honey, but this is for later." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I noticed the change in her when he did that. She completely adored him. "Plus, I had to make a deal with Claire about the mess. She told me that if I didn't clean it up that I wouldn't get the left overs." He grinned.

"Okay, well, nice meeting you, Maria. Hope to see you around sometimes. Maybe soon." She told me as I watched her walk with Jacob. They walked to a Mercedes-Benz and he opened the door for her. He,more like, pushed her in, handed her the bag of food and closed the door. I stood there with my mouth opened as he started walking around the car, she let the window down and threw the food out the window. I laughed out loud as I heard him yell while driving down the road. "NESSIE!!!" Maybe, I am going to like this town after all. Love is grand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight but however i do own MARIA. **

**thanks all of you that review and i hope you like the new chapters i'm putting up. i'm kinda splitting these couple of chapters i'm putting up on here. plz review i need some feed back on how i'm doing and plus it makes me feel pretty good.. lol. **

So, maybe I did doze off a little while I sat in Claire's livingroom waiting on her to get dress to go to the beach. Was that a crime? Okay I was embarrassed when I did get caught doing it. I blinked looking at her.

"You sure you want to go? Maybe, you should get some rest." She suggested, smiling at me. I stood up and rubbed my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I'm wearing what I have on." I told her pointing at my short blue jean shorts, thong sandles and my Rock of Love t-shirt. "Humor me, I'm a big fan of Bret Micheals and no one can change that". She started laughing.

"Yeah you look fine but you might need a coat because it gets kind of cool at night time. Here. You can use this." She handed me a coat that was on the back of the couch. "Alright, lets go. The boys are waiting." Boys? We walked out of her small yellow house to a building that was off to the side of lawn. The first thing that came to my mind was she was going to kill me and stuff me in a locked up little shed. I watched her unlock the door and light poured in and there sat a bright shiny black and grey bike with two helmets on the handlebars. It wasn't the harley-davidson type it was a Kawasaki sport bike. That I do recognize from watching a lot of biker movies. "Well, when you ride in style, you ride in style huh?" I asked her. She rolled it out and handed me the extra helmet.

"A gift from my fiancee'. You ready to ride? It shouldn't take about ten minutes to get there." She climbed on the back and reffed up the engine. I got behind her and the next thing we were driving down the road with no care in the world. Deep inside of me I knew that this wasn't going to last with me having friends and actually settling down. True to her word, we did arrive in ten minutes. She cut the bike off and we took helmets off and shook our hair out.

"Whew! Finally."

"Yes, tell me about it." I said, taking in the site. The beach was gorgeous with the sun beaming on it making me want to soak in some sun. I looked up and closed my eyes enhaled the smell of salt water. The smell brought back a lot of memories with my parents and I on their sailboat. My father made it a weekend ordeal to spend it with his family. He was always up for adventure. We always travelled at least once a month to different states but like always my favorite time was on the ocean.

Listening to the ocean was like washing away any bad worries. I got off the bike and followed her around the big boulders of rock and through the sand. I quickly took my sandles off because I wanted to feel sand on my feet. About twenty feet away, I could see a canopy put up with a table what looked like food on it underneath and surf boards propped up against them. There were several folded up chairs put out and beach towels layed out. There were people swimming in the water and laughter drifted up to me. A couple of huge guys were gathering drift wood and stacking it up in a pile.

"Claire, love!" A tall, dark and burly guy with a buzz cut ran over to Claire picked her up and whirled her around and around. She giggled like a little girl.

"Quil, I missed you." She told him with a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. Okay, I think this is my cue to just walk away, I thought. I started walking away when Claire grabbed my wrist. "Quil, this is Maria. She just moved to town and I'm helping her find a place to live tomorrow. Maria, this is my fiancee' Quil Ateara." He smiled revealing nice straight teeth. He seemed harmless. Oh did i mention huge too?

"Maria, nice to meet you. Welcome to La Push. I'm pretty sure, my Claire, will find you anything that you need. She's amazing." He said. It made her blush a little. Made me wish I had someone that was like that.

"Watch out!!!" Someone yelled. Something hit me in the head, knocking me to the ground and for a minute I started to see stars .


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight but I DO OWN MARIA!! LOL. just want to thank ya'll for the reviews... i'm sorry this is short.. :( but i'm putting up two chapters.. this one and another.. So plz read and i hope you enjoy it. PLZ REVIEW...... **

"Seth!!!" Claire screamed. I closed my eyes and groaned at the pain in my head touching the swelling lump. I think I'll just lay here for a few more minutes.

"I'm so sorry!!!! Is she alright?" That must've been Seth.

"Looks like a nice size lump." Seconds passed, another voice said placing an ice pack on my head. "You need to learn how to throw a football, Seth." A deep chuckle was made.

"Someone needs to learn how to throw. I guess I was the target. huh?" I mumbled making everyone laugh.

"Ouch!" I cringe from the pain that shot through my head.

"Can you sit up?" Claire asked with a worried voice.

"I'll try." I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. The first thing they met was a pair of gentle dark brown eyes. I completely forgot about the pain just for a minute. My heart started racing like crazy and I could harldy breath but that has only happened once before.

Earlier today at the restaurant! He was the same guy that I was looking at then. I slowly looked at his face. I was hooked at first sight. His smile grew bigger and he knew I was checking him out. I felt my face grow warm. Wish I could say ALL CURED! but unfortunatly that's not how it works out.

Still staring at him everyone was tuned out until I did noticed that his lips were moving. Which meant words coming out of his mouth. "huh?"

"Do you feel dizzy?" He repeated gently. Yes, I was still blushing. He must think I'm mute or something so I decided to answer him just a little.

"Uh.. No. I think i'm feeling just peachy." I smiled a little still couldn't keep my eyes off of his brown ones.

"Okay, I asked for that one." He said, helping me up with gentle hands and quickly brushing the sand off of me. "I seen you at the restaurant."

"Really?" That's all that I could come up with? You are so stupid, Maria.

"Yeah. My best friend, Jake and his girl were having an arguement." He told me.

"Oh. That was you?" Another stupid move. Alright, say something smart, I thought, frowning.

"Yeah. I was going to say hey to you but you ran out." He still held the ice pack to my head and I took it from his hand. I then noticed his height. My head came to his chest and I had to look up.

"Is all the guys giants here?" I asked grinning.

"I would say so but you're what 4'11 or 5'? Everyone is a giant to you though." He teased me. I don't know how it happened but we ended up walking down the beach. I looked behind me and I caught Claire's eyes. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. What the hell was that about?


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another part to the beach scene. I think i have a few more... i hope you like them... **

"I'm not that short." I told him turning my attention to him. He was dressed in swim trunks and a sleeveless navy shirt with a picture of a surf guy on the front riding a wave. His arms were buff and even if he was slender, he was still magnetic. Hell, even his buttocks looked very fetching. Okay now i'm thinking like a sex craved teenager. There's just something about him.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Okay, maybe just a little." He chuckled at the reply.

"I actually think short women are sexy." His eyes sparkled as he looked at me.

"That's because you can't find a woman taller than you." I joked. I had to do something. I spotted a big shell in the sand next to the edge of the water, walked over, bent down and grabbed it. Just when I was about to pick it up, a crab came out of it.

Okay, I'm not a big fan of any kind of little wierd looking things. I screamed. Loud. Dropped it right where I picked it up.

"No way. You're not scared of a little bitty crab?" He said, picking the crab up. He held it up in front of me. I stepped back a little. "I think you scared him too." He looked sad for a second and threw it in the water. "Come on, Scaredy Cat, they started the fire." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me the other way.

"It's Maria." I told him

"Well, "Maria" I'm Embry." He glanced at me with a grin. He pulled me closer to a group of people standing watching the wood catch on fire. I spotted Claire and she ran over to me with a plastic cup in her hand.

Embry walked over to Quil and a couple of other guys that was laughing and punching him in the arm. Okay, he was very hot. My face turned a little pink because I heard my name in the conversation.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Feels a little tender." I told her as I touched it. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. I'll interduce you to my boys." She told me turning around and pointing them out one by one. "Hey guys, sorry that I didn't interduce you to her until now but as you know Embry took her away. Because he wanted her to himself" Everyone laughed and Embry and I looked at each other and glanced away. "As you know Quil and Embry. That is Seth." Seth gave a little wave and turned a little red. "Paul and Jake." Paul looked up with shining eyes and gave a crooked smile. Okay, very dangerous..Jacob gave a nod. "Their girls had other plans tonight so I'm babysitting." Claire laughed.

"I see." I said. Well that's just lovely. Just my luck, he has a girlfriend.

"Oh come on,Claire Bear, you know we're too big of boys for you to babysit." Quil told her. The other guys just laughed and nodded. Embry's twinkling eyes caught mine and I looked down and blushed.

"I don't know about you but I know THEY need to be watched." She teased grabbing two chairs, unfolded them, and sat in one. "Sit." I sat in the other. She passed me the cup in her hand. "Try this. It'll loosen you up a little."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Vodka and a strawberry jolly rancher." The guys was snickering with their back to us.


	6. Chapter 6

**alright guys.. this is the last part of the beach scene.. i really liked writing this because it kinda of reminded me of myself.. lol. well REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ**

"Damn, Claire, you going to get her drunk." Paul said turning around. "She's probably a freaking lite weight anyways." That remark did it. I looked down at the cup and glanced at Paul's smiling face.

I had a big urge to just wipe that little smirk off his damn face. So, I did like all normal people would do. I brought the glass to my lips and drunk the whole glass in seconds. I smiled with the jolly rancher in my mouth, turning the glass upside down, showing him everything was gone.

Lord, please, don't let me die in the morning, I quickly said a prayer.

"Want to bet?" I asked him. His eyes narrowed just a little. The whole gang laughed.

"You sure about that, Shorty?" Paul asked with an edge to his voice. Oh so the big bad Paul was kinda irritated heh?

"Hell yeah. I'm sure."

"Oh god! You started it, Maria." Claire said, rolled her eyes and got up. "If you can beat Paul at drinking; then you sure are one of us. I love your spunk for trying though if you don't win."

I grinned at her. Poor guy wouldn't know what hit him, I thought to myself. I watched Seth walk to a cooler picking it up and brought it over to the fire.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jacob said kneeling down beside me. "He just loves intimidating people."

"Oh it's okay. Where's he going?" I asked watching Paul walk up the hill.

"Oh he has to go call his woman, Rachel. Jacob's sister." Embry told me walking over and sat in the chair. "He thinks he's going to be home later. We're all voting for ya though. Jacob has a camera handy just in case Paul gets too drunk." Embry and Jacob gave each other high fives behind me.

Two hours later, we decided to have our little drinking game down beside the water. I was sitting in the wet sand, drinking my tenth glass of vodka straight. Okay, yes, I was drunk and crossed eyed, but I had Embry propping me up on my left side and Jacob on my right. We can hear Seth beside the fire snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Claire and Quil were playing infront of us, watching Paul sitting on his surf board a few feet away in the water. Was that a little dangerous to be in the water drunk as a skunk? I thought frowning at him. Hell he too had a glass in one hand. We were tied in the game.

"You drrnk yt, Short Shit." He slurred at me. Jacob and Embry coughed to hide their smile. I had to get my head on straight. I have to make myself not act like I was drunk.

"No, Paul. I just got started." A giggle passed Claire's lips and Paul looked at her.

"Damn it!!!" He picked up his glass for a swallow, leaned back too far and went straight into the water. Jacob and Embry stood up really fast and dove into the water to help Paul. Since I didn't have any support anymore I completely fell back into the sand. Oops!

They both came up with a passed out Paul. Oh my god! I did it! I had this really goofy grin on my face and it wouldn't go away. Embry winked at me dragging Paul by one arm and Jacob on the other on the sand. They dropped him beside Seth beside the fire. Seth moved a little but didn't wake up. I watched cross-eyed as Embry walked to me and kneeled down to my level and said. "You going to pass out on me now?" I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled and said... "Maybe" Hell with it. I'm going to flirt a little even if he has a girlfriend.

"Well, how about I help you up and we'll find you something to lay on?" He asked grabbing my hand, taking the empty glass, and picked me up in his arms. Why is he doing this? Is he really this strong? Alright my head is just too heavy. I layed my head on his warm chest just to rest a little. Okay who can resist this nice warm body. The next thing I knew I felt myself slipping off to dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

**i do not own twilight... i own maria.. thanks for the reviews peeps. want to thank my friend kupkakes for her story about paul which kinda gave me an idea about his "softer side".. hehe. ANYWAYS.. sorry it's been a while since i updated been kinda busy at work and all. This chapter is after the beach scene. i really really really hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... **

"OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE SHIT!!" The loud voice of Paul's woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them back. Well, I didn't die but I sure feel like I've gone to hell. I have to say, I'll reiterate what Paul said. Not sure if it's from being hit by the football or drinking too much that made my head hurt so bad. Maybe both.

I opened my eyes again and looked around in a daze. Where the hell, am I? I wasn't on the beach or at Claire's. I was laying on a big brown couch with a thick fleece blanket on me.

There was a few things that I noticed first. One was I had a view of Paul leaning over the kitchen sink with his head in his hands groaning and a pill bottle sitting beside him; two, who ever lived here was obsessed with wolves and three the place was really small and clean. The place was a small cabin and for some reason, it actually felt homey to me.

I pushed myself up and felt a little queasy to my stomach. Paul stood up when he heard the squeaking of the springs of the couch and gave me a crooked smile saying, "Well good morning, Shorty. Hope you feel all warm and fuzzy on this lovely day." After he said that, he turned all colors of green and then ran down the hall which I guessed was the bathroom, from the sound of the toilet lid being lifted up. The sound of him barfing was not a great thing to hear right now. Gross!

The back door that was in the kitchen opened and in walked Embry caring what looked like my tote bag. Our eyes met and my heart started beating really fast yet again. Embry smiled at me and of course I couldn't stop myself from doing the same thing in return.

"Well, morning, Beautiful."

"Morning. Where am I?" I asked him. Why is his eyes so soft and beautiful? I can just sit here and stare in them all day.

"It's mine. It started raining after you passed out and my place was the closest to the beach. The rain set in for the rest of the night so, everyone crashed here except Seth and Jacob. Claire and Quil is doing some shopping. She gave instructions not to wake you up. She also told me to tell you that she has found a couple places for you to check out later. They might be small but it's a very nice location. Oh here you go. I picked this up for you while you were sleeping." He told me sitting the bag down. Oh, what a sweetheart. Was he a gift from heaven himself? The more I'm around him the more I'm shocked on how thoughtful he was. I just have to remind myself he has a damn girlfriend.

Paul walked out of the bathroom looking a little better. "Hey bro. How's everything?"

"Fine." Embry sharply looked at him with a glare. I wonder what that was all about. Just then the phone on the wall started ringing. Embry got up and answered it. Whoever it was was yelling just when he said hello and he looked at Paul and held it out to him.

"For you."

"Oh no!" Paul said grabbing the phone and started apologizing right when he took the phone. "Honey, I'm so sorry it's so damn late..... Yes I did. What?! NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THROW MY SHIT OUT! I told you I was sorry. Okay. Okay. I'm on my way but..." He pulled the phone away from his ear looked down at it and mumbled "She hung up on me."

"Got in trouble again, Paul?" Embry chuckled. I had to hide my face with the blanket because the look on Paul's face was priceless. I kind of felt sorry for him. He looked like someone took his favorite treat and wouldn't give it back.

"Fucking woman! She better be glad I love her. I gotta go. Later." He was out of the door in a flash. We started laughing. I even had tears running down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

"That was Rachel. She gets kinda of mad at him when he's out all night without telling her. Specially, when he called her and told her he'll be home last night after a few shots." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I figured that. Thank you for getting my stuff." I told him, he made me freaking blush. This is not good, straighten up Maria. He's just a guy. Nothing special. Is he? That question made me look up again.

"Your welcome. I had a few errands to make earlier. You can use the bathroom if you want. Claire should be here shortly to pick you up. Plus, if you don't mind I have to go see my friend Sam. He wasn't there last night because he had to work. I need to speak to him about a few things. So, help yourself to anything here okay? Hopefully, I'll get to see you again." He got up, looked at me for a second and disappeared out the back door.

What's with them disappearing like that and always on foot?

I walked to the door and didn't even see where he went to. All of a sudden there was a hair raising howl in the woods. It sounded like a wolf and very close. I slammed the door shut and peaked out the glass.

Mental check about this place. Wolves. Never go walking alone in the woods. The story of Little Red Riding Hood kept running through my mind for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**alright i do not own twilight...**** as you know i own MARIA .. **

**thanks for the reviews ya'll.. i know some of the stuff in here is what sometimes happen to me.. lol. SO PLZZZZZ REVIEW!!! the next chapter goes with this but i'm still writing on it. its kinda juicey but not bad.. lol. i'm having some time with describing the details but i'm getting it. ha! anyways... go ahead and read. . don't forget to review and let me know what you think.. i'm still not sure where this story is going to. I keep changing my mind... blah! maybe there's a vamp out there watching her... no clue yet! **

Claire helped me find a beach house that was right on a hill over looking the sea.

It was a very nice location and peaceful. It was what I really needed at the moment, I thought. The house was two story Victorian style, three bedrooms and one bath. It was remodeled and my favorite was the wrap around porch.

I wasn't planning on taking the house but the more I thought about the howling of the wolf in the woods that morning at Embry's, the more I wanted to get closer to water.

Thinking about Embry still made my heart accelerate a little and I still haven't figured that out. He was still a mystery to me. The day that Claire picked me up to go looking for houses was the last time I have heard or seen him. That was a couple of days ago.

Claire came by a few times to help clean, which I really appreciated dearly. She even brought along Quil and Jacob to carry in the new furniture I bought. Out of the blue, she told me yesterday that Embry had been very busy lately with Sam and that's why he hasn't kept in touch. What made her think I wanted to see or hear from him in the first place?

I sighed as I sat down at my new patio table with glass of lemonade. It was a gorgeous day. Since, I have my own private beach I was seriously thinking about putting on my two-piece bathing suit and soak in some sun without any worry.

Well hell, I might as well do it. I got up and went to my bedroom on the second floor. I located my red bathing suit, put it on and slipped on my flip-flops and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. I made a funny face and left the room. After grabbing my cell phone, a towel, and my sunglasses I headed down to the water.

I slid down a hill to the beach and tried to find some place to relax. I found a perfect spot and spread out my towel. Sitting down I decided to call Chloe. It rung twice and finally Chloe's cheerful voice answered. "Hey, buddy!"

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked leaning back relaxing in the sun.

"Nothing chilling at Starbucks. I ordered me this really large cup of frap. and it's delicious! What are YOU doing?"

"Oh I'm laying out on my private beach." I had to pull the phone away from my ear because of her scream.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

"No I'm not kidding. I bought a house here in La Push, Washington. You should come and see me. It's great here. It rains half of the time but today it's very pretty." There was a little breeze that hit me in the face which felt really good.

"That's awesome. Well I hate to cut it short but I need to call my mom and give her the update on school. I love you, girl. Don't forget to call me tonight and we can talk then. Muah!" She told her in a cheerful voice and hung up.

I shut the phone, put it beside me and soaked in some sun with my eyes closed for a few hours.

For some odd reason, I felt like I was being watched. I opened my eyes and looked around the surroundings but there was no one around. I must be going crazy. Okay, I think I'm going to go in anyways.

It was fun while it lasted, I thought quickly gathering my stuff and started walking back to the house.

I came to the steep hill beside my house, throwing my stuff up to the top and climbed up it on all fours. Going down was no problem but coming up was a bitch. I'm glad no one was around to watch this or they would laugh their heads off.

I was right at the top focusing on trying not to fall when a tanned hand reached down. Of course I'm going to scream. That wasn't a greatist thing because just when I did my feet slipped on the loose sand and I started rolling down.

It felt like slow motion but I finally stopped at the bottom of the hill on my stomach. Okay, I was in a freaking daze and actually scared to move. Well nothing is hurting YET. So, I guess I am okay at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**here's another part of chapter eight. as you can tell i'm splitting my stuff up. I reallly hope ya'll don't mind. I was going to wait until sunday but i changed my mind.. hehe. i'm writing a lot tonight so i'm ahead. ha!!! lol. the next chapter is going to have some making out but not tooooo much;) that is going to be posted sunday... well PLZZZZ REVIEW... !!! let me know what you think about my story so far;) **

"Maria? Are you okay?" I slowly picked my head up, spit out sand that was in my mouth and there was Embry slidding down the hill to me with a worried expression on his face. Oh this was so embarrassing, I thought letting him help me up.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled trying to get the sand off of me. I was too busy trying to get the sand off of my legs to notice Embry was just standing there with a frown. He reached over and gently lifted my chin up with his fingers making me look at him. Oh my god! He looked so sad.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked with concern.

"Of course. Nothing is broken. I promise. See." I showed him wiggling my arms and legs. That put a smile on his lips. Much better. "Just a tumble down a hill is what everyone needs every once in a while." I joked.

"There is stairs leading down here on the other side of the hill. It'll be better to use them than trying to climb up this hill." He said pointing with a grin.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Okay, don't I look stupid now or maybe even blind. I probably needed to change my contacts again.

"Yes, Ma'am. Do you want me to show you?" He grabbed my hand and led me the other way. Sure to his word there was wooden stairs.

"Well shit. I guess I was blind. Want to come in while I take a shower? It won't take long. I really do need to get the rest of this sand off of me. Specially in my hair." I asked him as we walked on the porch.

I completely forgot that I was standing infront of him in my bathing suit.

No wonder I kept on catching him glancing down at my body. I was half naked. Ahhhh!! I headed in the house leaving the glass door opened for him to walk through, with my cheeks flaming red.

"There's some lemonade in the fridge if you want some. Make yourself at home." I told him going up the stairs in a hurry.

"Okay thanks." He said. I could hear him moving around in the kitchen which made me hurry up to get my clothes from my room and jump in the shower.

Relization hit me. Embry was in my house.


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN MARIA!!**

**alrighty peeps thanks for the reviews.. I really really enjoy them.. i hope you enjoy this chapter.. there's a kissing scene!!.. ha! took a lot of thinkin to do this since i'm not very good at details.. Sorry it took so long to update just been off from work and busy here also... anyways... plzzzz read and REVIEW... tell me what you think... **

Thirty minutes later I was walking down the stairs in my shorts and my college t-shirt bare footed. I could here the tv on in the living room, so I walked in and saw Embry lounged out on my couch with a remote in his hands watching tv. He did look right at home. He turned and saw me walk in the room and gave me this big smile. Oh my god! He's so sexy! I thought. Okay I admit it I wish he was mine.

"Feel better?" He asked as I walked around and sat in the love seat beside the couch.

"Yes I do. Thanks for asking. What have you been up to?"

"Been helping out Sam with a few things. He kept me busy. The house is nice. You cleaned it up really good." He winked at me. "I was going to call you but Claire told me that I better come and see you."

"Oh." I laughed. "Well thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome." He turned his attention back to the tv. The silence was making me crazy and I kept on fidgeting. I crossed my left leg over my right and then my right leg over my left. The show that he was watching was a reality show that I reconized as Survival.

I had to ask him was he watching me on the beach earlier. At least I'll feel at ease to know. It was worth a shot.

"How long were you here before I starting coming up the hill?"

"I just got here. Why?" He frowned a little at what I asked.

"I was just wondering because I kinda felt like someone was watching me. Maybe it was me." I told him strugging and I saw him stiffen for a second.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing. I get that way all the time." He forced a smile at me. I knew he was lying and something was wrong. I'll let it slide this once, I thought, but I'll find out sooner or later.

"I'm starting to get hungry. I was going to heat up some left over veggie soup, you want some?" I asked him standing up.

"Sure." He said cutting off the tv and walked with me to the kitchen. He helped me get the bowls out of the top cabinet and sat them on the counter. I noticed he was really close to me. I could feel the heat of his body and my heart started beating fast once again. I heard his chuckle. I moved over a little, got the food out of the fridge, dumped it in a pot and put it on the oven burner. Turned it high for right now.

"What is so funny?" I asked turning around with my hands on my hips. He sat on one of the stools and gave me one of his sexy grins.

"Nothing." Is all he said. Him watching me made me so nervous.

I saw that I had a few dishes in the sink that needed washing. I grabbed the soap, put it on my sponge and started washing them. I heard the stool being pulled back and he was beside me again. "Can I help?" He asked softly.

I stopped washing and put the dish back in the sink. His eyes met mine. There was something going on. It was like we were pulled together. It did scare me but hell I'm a big girl. I can take it.

I have no idea on how it happened but some how his head bent down closer to mine. He gently placed a hand on my face and tilting my head up for my lips to meet his. The touch of his lips on mine felt right. His lips were so soft and so damn irresistible. I wanted more. I put my hands on his chest. I sighed closing my eyes, when he started to deepened the kiss.

He then ran his tongue lightly on my bottom lip and biting it lightly. OH Shit! My hands clinched his shirt bringing him closer. My tongue met his, playing with his back and forth. He moaned as I sucked on his.

The more we kissed the more I wanted him. He was the only thing on my mind right now. I put my arms around his neck to get closer to his built body. I was on my tip toes kissing him when he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him, while he held me with his hands on my butt for balance.

I felt him move so that I sat on the edge of the counter. His hands were free to explore. He shoved one hand in my hair to pull my head back so my neck was exposed to his view and the other hand was on my back pulling me closer. My lips parted. I sighed.

His mouth found the spot on the side of my neck that made me shiver. He smiled a little, started biting and kissing there. My legs tighten around his hips. I was getting really hot. I also noticed that he was hot too by the hard evidence between us. I moaned because he was driving me crazy.

Just then, he quickly looked up and said "Fuck!" He moved away from me and grabbed a rag on the counter and moved the boiling-over pot off the burner on the stove.

"Oops!" I said with a giggle hopping off the counter. I have to say I had a major major rush. I reached out and steaded myself on the counter. I was a little light headed. He looked at me with a sly smile.

"Dinner is ready."

"Hm I'm starving but not for food now." I said really low so he wouldn't hear. I walked to the pot and started dipping soup in the bowls. What has got into me? My face turned red when I sat the bowl infront of him and he started laughing.

"I heard that."

"How did you hear me when I said it very low?" I asked shocked.

"I have good hearing." He commented, sitting down at the small table in the dining room. He started eating right away. I knew the soup was really hot but it looked like it didn't even phase him none. I sat in the chair opposite to him and started blowing on the hot soup in the bowl.

"I'll say. Sorry about what happened." I quietly said. I was a little bit embarrassed because he did have a girlfriend. I wasn't even thinking about it when we were kissing. I do not make a habit on doing things with a guy that has a girlfriend.

"I'm not." He replied. He stopped eating and looked at me.

"You should because you have a girlfriend!" I told him slamming my spoon down on the table. Okay he was really starting to get on my damn nerves.

"Do what?! I do not have a girlfriend." He gasped. "Who told you that?"

"You don't? I kinda thought... " I ran out of words as I watched his face turn into a big smile. Even his straight white teeth was showing and I had to look away because I knew I just made a big ass fool out of myself. I felt relieved that he was single. HOT DAMN!!!

"Eat, Maria. You're going to starve." He told me with a sparkle in eyes. I grabbed my spoon and started eating the soup.

"Interesting." Was all I could manage to say. I was speechless. Never in my life have I ever yelled at a guy. I guess that's what I get from assuming things huh?

Hm well now. Maybe I can have him all to myself now. Once again it was quiet and very unnerving.


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own twilight... but i do own maria.... **

**sorry guys for not updating sooner. i have been kinda busy and also i'm kinda getting writers block.. lol. so ppplllzzz be patient with me i'm still trying to figure out where this story is going. I know this chapter is short but i really hope ya'll like it. pllllzzzzz REVIEW and tell me what you think.... PLZZZZZ... REVIEWWWWWW... **

Something woke me up. I picked my cell phone up that was sitting on my night stand to look at the time. It was four thirty in the morning.

I looked around and the whole house was dark. I knew that I left the light on in the bathroom, I thought. I tried to turn the lamp on but it didn't turn on. That is fucking lovely. The power is off! That must've been it that woke me.

I crawled out of my queen size four poster bed and located my fuzzy pink robe in the dark and put it on. It was a little chilly too. I could hear the rain on the roof and thunder. I really hated the dark. It wasn't just the dark; it was what's in it.

I walked to closet slowly and pulled out a box that contained all the items for an emergancy.

I located the flashlight turned it on and looked through the rest of the box. I pulled out a few candles and lit them with the matches that was also in it. I sat two around in the bedroom for more light. I felt kinda better at least save for the moment. Just then I heard a noise coming from the back porch.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. Surely its just the wind.

I reached blindly beside my bed and grabbed my big wooden baseball bat. I wasn't a great softball player but damn I did hit pretty hard. I slowly walked down the stairs without a flashlight. I was shaking from fright.

Oh please, don't let it be another vampire. Surely, a baseball bat wasn't going to hurt him but I'll at least try.

My hands tighten on the bat. Gripping to swing. My imagination was taking over. I knew I had to stay calm.

I hid myself behind the wall that seperated the kitchen and the living room. I peaked around the arched door and my heart dropped to the floor. My back door was opened! Okay. Should I make a run for it? Wait! My keys and phone was in my bedroom.

Great! I'm going to die!

I leaned my head back on the wall, closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw a flash of something moving infront of me. It was somebody and he was about to walk out the door. Adrenaline set in and I had my chance to knock this guy out before he got out of my house with something that I owned or about to kill me.

I walked really fast behind him, raised my bat and hit him really hard behind the head. I heard the big snap as my bat connected with his head. He groaned and turned around holding the back of his head. A streak of lightening gave me enough light to see his face and I gasped.

"EMBRY!" I rushed to his side. "What are you doing here?" From the help of the lightening, I pulled him to the couch to sit down on the edge.

"I came over to check on you. I got worried and I seen the lights was out. You're back door was unlocked too by the way. I was about to close it and wake you. You need to be more careful, you know?" He said. I heard hear the hint of laughter in his voice.

"To keep people like you getting in my house?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm

"Then again I shouldn't be worried. You can hit pretty hard." He rubbed his head frowning.

I pushed his hand away and ran my hand behind his head to feel if there was a knot or blood but there wasn't. I frowned. I know that I heard a snap.

"I thought you'll have a knot from where I hit you at least." I told him in amazement. I felt him stiffen in the dark.

"I should. I know it hurt like hell." He said calmly. "Come here." He leaned back and pulled me beside him with his arm around me.

The loud thunder made me jump and he held me tighter.

His warmth was so comfortable and that made me sleepy again. I couldn't resist this so I laid my head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him.

He can stay until the storm or the lights come on, I thought with my eyes closed. I felt him kiss me on the forehead. This feels so right. Why should I let him go? He makes me feel save. Oh What do I do? Again, I can feel myself falling into a deep sleep in his arms. I don't need to make this a habit for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own twilight.. but i do own maria!! I am sooo sorry it took soo long to update. I completely had writer block on Embry's POV! It took me forever! You know writing in a guys POV is some hard shit! lol.. i really really hope ya'll like it. I read sooo many stories trying to get the vibe on writing it and i think i did pretty good if i have to say so myself.. ;) guys plzzzz REVIEW and tell me what you think.. i don't know yet if i'm going to put a lot of his pov's but the way its looking i might have to.. SO LIKE I SAID... PLLZZZZ REVIEW ... **

Embry's POV:

I looked down at Maria as she snored softly cuddled up to me. I cringed at the thought of her hitting me behind the head earlier. I rubbed the spot that had already healed. She did have a powerful hit. I have to remind myself not to scare her in the future.

The thought of that made my lips turn up.

I wasn't planning on her catching me in the house to check on her because of the lights being out and also I was very worried for her safety. Unfortauntly, the wind that came through the opened back door knocked over a vase that was on the counter. I tried to catch it but of course it had to hit the floor and break into a million pieces. I even said a few curse words, okay maybe a lot, while trying to pick up the little bitty pieces. It was very hard to pick them up with my big hands.

I gently moved her so I could pick her up in my arms. She sighed a little as I kissed her lips as I made my way to room. Of course, her room wasn't very hard to find because it was the only bedroom room furnitured. I moved her a little so I can pull the covers back.

I was very shocked that she didn't stir at all. She must've had a long day, I wondered. It made me wish that I could just stay here with her. I layed her down on the soft bed and covered her up. I looked down at her beautiful face and smiled a little.

She was like an angel from heaven, I thought to myself. She was mine and no one is going to take her away. Not even a damn Vampire!

The thought of the vampire that's been coming around and disappearing started to make me furious. I could feel myself started to shake and I knew I need to get out of there before I phased. It was unlike me to let the emotion take me over.

I ran down the stairs, out the back door and started running in the storm. I had enough time to throwing my clothes off of me before I could feel myself phasing into a wolf.

Now, I was connected to the pack. I could hear their laughter through the woods from my thoughts of her hitting me. I slowed down, went through the bushes and turned around looking toward her house.

All I can think about at the moment was Maria's safety. I stood still for a moment and sniffed the air. I was about hundred yards away from her house. I growled low in my throat. The grey and black spotted fur on my back started to stand up. The smell was fresh.

Vampire. At least I know this vampire wasn't one of the Cullens. The Cullens were kinda like family even though we keep our space for years. The smell of vampires did stink just like we stunk like dogs to them.

_**It's back.**_Paul's voice busted in my head. He pushed through the bushes to my side.

_**Yes and he's getting closer and closer to Maria.**_I told him.

_**We have been trailing him. It keeps leaving. The blood sucker is very smart.**_Paul snarled.

_**Seth, have you talked to Edward since they are back again? **_Our pack started walking the other direction. I was pissed. I wanted to destroy it.

_**Calm down, Embry. He and Emmett are going to try to track it down. He said that Alice is complaining about a headache. She's not able to see anything because of us. She even mentioned that she hasn't even had a vision of this one before we got involved. **_Seth whined a little. He trailed behind us.

I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her, I thought.

_**It'll be okay, bro. We'll all will keep her save. **_Quil told him.

We started to run toward Sam and Emily's house. The smell of fresh baked blueberry pie was in the air as we got closer.

My favorite. My mouth started grool and my tongue stuck out of my mouth.

_**Emily is at it again this late. I swear that woman is having one of her cravings. Stick your tongue back in your mouth, mutt. **_Paul growled.

We quickly phased back into our human form and I found a pair of sweats. I knew that Sam sat them on the porch for me. He arrived at the house earlier than we did. He seen that I threw my clothes off in such a hurry.

I didn't bother knocking because I knew that Sam could hear us walking toward the door anyways.

Emily was at the stove stirring something in a pot. It smelled like chilli. She looked up and smiled at us. The once again very pregnant Emily Uley was a beautiful women inside and out even though she had scars on her face from an accident with Sam a long time ago. That was a long story. Sam didn't like us staring at them but we hardly do anyways because it was a part of her now.

Their other three kids was asleep at Emily's mothers house. They're two boys and one girl. They were hellons for sure but of course they were spoiled. The little girl was my favorite though. I always snuck her a piece of candy when Emily wasn't looking. Of course, Sam finds out when we're wolves and bitches at me because he doesn't want Yalinda having bad teeth at such a young age.

I gave her a wink and flopped down on the couch with the other guys. Sam was lounged in his recliner flipping through channels and frowning.

"He's a hard one." He simply said.

"The son of a bitch keeps disappearing." Quil smirked.

"We'll catch him." I grumbled.

"Embry, you know that you can invite her over sometimes. I would love to meet her." She said taking out what looked like my berry pie. My eyes were all on it!

"Took him long enough to imprint.. didn't it?" Paul laughed. "She's a spunky thing though. Mean as hell at times but she's alright."

"Ha!! You got that shit right! She liked to killed me with a baseball bat tonight." I chuckled at the memory.

"That was some funny shit too!" Seth laughed really loud causing everyone to look at him. He looked down with his cheeks flushing a little. He mumbled "Sorry."

I looked at the tv and couldn't help from grinning. Poor Seth. He was a great kid and he just cracked me up sometimes. Sometimes, I think he spends too much time with the blood suckers. Maybe I should make a mental note of checking his neck to see if he has been bitten sometimes. Ha! I crack my ownself up sometimes.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!!!" Jacob yelled as he came through the front door and slamming it behind him.

"What the hell?!" Emily screamed turning around with a knife in her hand from cutting the pie. She looked at Jacob with an angry look and his smile was whipped off his lips. "JACOB BLACK, IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN. YOU WILL NOT GET SECONDS."

"Aw, Em. I'm sorry!" He looked at her with a sad look as walked over to the couch we were sitting on and sat down. We knew not to say anything. Once Emily was mad we shut up completely. Sam kept his eyes on the tv with a smirk on his face.

"It's okay. Jake. I still love you." She smiled like nothing was wrong. Damn pregnant women! "Alright everyone! If you want to eat some of this food, it's ready. No, pie until you eat first."

We groaned. Chow time, I thought as I walked over to get me a bowl. I kept my eye on the pie as Emily poured chilli in my bowl. "Don't think about it!" She said between clinched teeth. I had to blink my eyes at her. Damn! I swear she's starting to act like Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry guys its been a couple days since i updated but i have been off of work for four days!! yay!!! well i hope you like these couple of chapters.. i decided to put another embry pov on the next chpter... sooo plzzzz review ... **

Maria's POV:

The ringing of the phone beside of me scared the living shit out of me on the porch. I was taking advantage of the warm weather while doing my assignments for online classes that I signed up for two weeks ago, sitting in my lawnchair. I smiled.

It was Embry. He had his own personal ring tone which was my favorite and I was singing to it until it stopped ringing.

"I'll be damn!" I snatched the phone up and called him back.

There hasn't been a day gone by without him calling me on his lunch hour now at the hardware store. I thought it was very sweet. I can't help myself. I'm attached.

He always came by the house too to just check up on me and see if I needed anything after work. I completely needed to get out of the house for a change.

After signing up for my classes that's all I have been doing was school. It was pretty hard.

"Hello! Maria?" His voice brought me back from my thoughts. Well hell!

"Hey! Sorry, I was singing to your ring tone and you didn't let it ring enough." I told him. I smiled a little as I saved my documents and shut my computer off. He chuckled at the other end of the phone.

"When are you going to tell me what my ring tone is?" He asked.

"I'm not." I said. Gosh he's got the sexiest voice ever. I heard him sigh.

"Fine. I'll find out. So, what are you doing?"

"The same thing I'm always doing." I told him getting up and walking in the house. I sat my laptop on the kitchen table and headed to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Well hell that's fun." I could actually see him rolling his eyes. "I noticed yesterday that you need some groceries. I'll get you some when I get off."

"No, Embry you are not getting me groceries. I have money. I'll get some tomorrow. I do need a break from this. I'm just trying to catch up on all the classes that I missed." I told him taking a swallow of the water letting the coolness go down my throat. Very refreshing for sure!

I had a craving for a chocolate rice crispy bar, I walked over to where I stashed my junk food, which was in a bread box on a small table in the corner of the kitchen. I always had bread on top of it; so no one had an excuse to look in the box. I frowned when I couldn't find any or anything with chocolate.

Now, I know I have not touched them. No way they couldn't just disappear!

"Well, I think you should get out a whole lot more, babe. Maybe like today." He said in a gentle voice. "We can go to the movies or something."

I was more worried about where my damn rice crispies or my other chocolate stuff went. I was even going through cabinets and drawers.

This is some serious shit! Someone stole them!

"Are you listening on what I'm saying?"

"Embry, have you been eating my chocolate?" I asked through my clinched teeth.

"Hell no! I don't like chocolate. Why?"

"I know that I had chocolate here and it's gone." I was going into panic mode. I might be crazy but damn it I knew that I had chocolate. I sat down with a humph on the stool. I give up. " Maybe I did eat all of it."

"Oh well maybe you did. I did tell you that you needed groceries." He said with laughter.

"Okay. Okay. You're right. So, did I hear you right? You want to take me on a date?" I asked surprised.

Our first date! Yes, we have been seeing each other a lot but I've been doing my school work and I guess he didn't want to bug me. Just no time to do anything.

Oh you can make time you idoit! I'm such a freaking boring person!

"Yeah. If you want to go do something. I mean we can go see a movie and go back to my place. I can cook for you." He shyly suggested.

"That sounds really nice. I think I'll really enjoy that, Embry." I told him with my heart beating faster. Hell yeah! He can cook!!!

"Then I'll pick you up around seven?" I heard a lot of laughter in the background. It must be his friends giving him hell.

"That's great!"

"Okay, well I need to get off of here so I can beat some ass. See you tonight, babe." He hung up on me really quick.

I looked at the phone and shook my head. Boys! I got up, walked in the living room and turned the radio on. I was in a mood for some R&B and turned the volume up high.

I started dancing around and started cleaning a little bit. I left both doors opened so that a cool breeze came through. I frowned at the counter in the kitchen because there was something missing and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I shook my head and forgot about it. I grabbed the broom, danced around with it and started sweeping the hard wood floor. I wasn't really paying attention if I was getting the dirt off of the floor. My mind was some where else. I couldn't wait to see Embry. I was excited!

I walked over to the windows in the front room, tide the curtains up and opened the windows. A familiar Mercedes-Benz pulled up and I turned the radio off. I noticed Jacob's girlfriend Nessie stepping out of the drivers side. I went out to the front porch and greeted her. "Nessie! Hey!"

"Hey! Jacob told me that you lived here, so , I was in the area. Thought I'll come by and check on you." She told me with a smirk on her face. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with curls and she was dressed in a blue jogging suit with white tennis shoes. Wished I looked that good on casual days, I thought as I lead her inside the house.

"I'm just great! I'm taking a break from my online classes. They take up most of my time since I'm behind. I wanted to catch up." I told her.

"That's what Jacob said. Well, I heard that you are going on a date tonight." She moved her eyebrows up and down and I had to laugh.

"Yes and I'm excited. Would you like something to drink?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No thank you. I already had something uh to drink earlier." She said in a strange way. I frowned looking at her but she looked the other way.

Before I could say something she walked out the back door to the porch over looking the beach. I followed and we looked out over the water.

I noticed that she kept glancing to the right toward the woods a good ways away but I strugged it off. I turned my attention to the sea. It was very calm and relaxing.

"My sister Alice bought something to give to you." Her voice scared me through the silence. I looked at her as she reached in her pocket of the jogging suit and brought out a velvet box. "It's a welcome to the neighborhood kinda gift."

I reached for it with shaking hands and opened the box. Laying in it was a pair of earrings in a shape of a wolf. They were breath-taking.

"How gorgeous!" I gasped picking one up and examining it. "I swear everyone that I know is into wolves. They are pretty creatures but I rather stay away from them."

She smiled at my reaction and started walking in the house. "You will get used to them. I have to go Jacob got off work early and he was over at the hardware store seeing Embry for a few. I told him I wouldn't be too long. Be careful, Maria." She waved, ran out to her car and drove off.

I watched her pulled out of the drive with a frown on my face. Be careful? What the hell did that mean? Again I had a feeling someone was watching me.

Cold chills ran down my body. It didn't take long for me to react, I quickly shut and locked the doors and windows. I was really scared.

Maybe I should just move away again? No not right now, I thought as I sat down on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest.

Everything will be okay when Embry gets here.


	14. Chapter 14

**alrighty guys here's embry's pov. i really really hope you like this one.. hehe. paul is crazy okay? period... but u gotta love him;) plzzzz review i need to know what you think about this one.. lol.. REVIEEEEEWWWWWW PLZZZZZZ**

Embry's POV:

"Okay, well I need to get off of here so I can beat some ass. See you tonight, babe." I hung up on her really quick and jumped out of my chair and shoved Paul back on the office couch. "You dumb ass, do you ever shut up?" I sat back at the desk.

"No. Of course not!" Paul laughed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out something and started playing with it.

It was a freaking joint!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SHIT!?" I screamed and snatched it out of his hands. Paul looked at me with shock.

"SHHHH man!" He looked around and made sure that the door to the office was shut and took it back. "I found it and I'm going to smoke it."

He had this goofy grin on his face. I wasn't born yesterday. He already smoked one before he came over. He was too relaxed for the time being.

"You are such a fucking liar. Now put that back in your pocket before someone comes through that door. I'm going to act like I don't know what that is and I'm not going to save your ass again if Rachael finds it." Just when I finished saying it Jacob came bouncing through the door.

"What about Rachael?" He asked sitting next to Paul who just gave him this grin. Jacob leans closer to him, sniffed and said loudly. "You stink like...."

He didn't finish because I popped my hand over his mouth.

"Do not fucking say the word in this office." I told him through clinched teeth.

"Sure. sure. Nessie went over to Maria's house. She'll be back in a few." Jacob said.

"God, I can't wait to see her." I sighed leaning back in the chair.

Now I know how all the other guys felt when they imprinted. It was like my heart was being ripped apart from being away for so long. I wanted to go see her right now. It was tempting.

"It's okay, bro." Paul said digging in his other pocket and pulling out something chocolate. It didn't register in my mind what it was until he opened it up and started eating it. It was Maria's!

I growled, jumped up from my chair sending it hitting the wall and grabbing Paul by the shirt picking him up. The chocolate fell from his hands and landed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HER HOUSE AND STEALING HER CHOCOLATE?" I was mad. Is this what imprinting does to you? I frowned. Paul pushed my hands away. I let him go.

"Bro, I was potrolling the area while she was asleep and I needed something sweet to eat." Paul told him. "She was really good at hiding it to by the way. I had to sniff it out."

"You are such a fucking idiot! Don't touch her shit again. Just for that you are going to buy her some more." I told him. "I'm sorry for over reacting. I'm really protective of her."

"It's all good. You want some of what I got in my pocket to calm you down?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh go eat shit, Paul! It's not good for you. Go to the Diner and get me something to eat. " I handed him some money and he left in a hurry.

Jacob was looking at me with his eyes twinkling. I settled down. Just when I was about to say something to him Jacob's phone rings and so does mine. We looked at each other and we answered at the same time. A few minutes passed we hung up.

"That was Nessie. She told me that she spotted someone at the edge of the woods when she was over at Maria's. She also smelled some of the pack too. She was pretty sure that she was safe. Alice told her to go there. For some reason Alice is not having any clear visions of this Vampire but the only thing she was clear of is that He seen Nessie with her. Edward isn't having any clear thoughts either."

"Yes, that was Jared. He said the vampire was there but he's gone again. I'm going to get Maria."

We ran out of the office just when Nessie drove in the parking lot and Jacob went out and jumped in the car and they left. I told the cashier that I'm taking the rest of the day off and to lock my office for me when he left.

Just when I was about to go to my truck, I seen Paul walking across the street. I waited until he got closer and told him "I'm going to Maria's. The vampire has been spotted by Nessie but he disappeared. You going with me? Or you going to the woods?"

"I'm going with you, bro." He said throwing the food in the truck and got in and we were on our way. I drove like a bat out of hell down the road. It took me about twenty minutes to get to her house. This truck wasn't going fast enough for me. My hands clinched the steering wheel.

"Bro, You're going to break the steering wheel. Loosin up a little." Paul smirked at him.

Damn it! Imprinting really messes you up. Overprotective shit!


	15. Chapter 15

**oh my! thanks for alllll the reviews that I got! I loved them;) Plz don't stop.. hehe. Alrighty guys... this is a short chapter but I promise the next will be longer. I thought ya'll like this one. hehe. she kinda acts like me and I couldn't help it.. hehe. well... PLZZZZZ REVIEW. and tell me what you think.. ... **

Maria's POV:

I didn't know how long I was on the couch until I heard the sound a vehicle pulling in the drive way. I pulled the curtain back and looked out of the window and saw it was Embry's little blue S10.

I sighed a relief I was still shaking but I had to get over it. It was just me being a scaredy cat. Once again! Everything was fine now because Embry was here. I put a smile on my face as I opened the door.

Embry and Paul got out of the truck and started walking to the door. Embry stopped infront of me and I walked right into his arms. Gosh, I missed him. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes.

He had a worried expression on his face. He acted like he wanted to say something but he didn't. I smiled a little. His eyes softened as he seen my smile. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. He felt and smelled so freaking good. I couldn't help myself; I deeped the kiss. He moaned pulling me closer.

"Oh my god! I'm standing here, you know?" Paul complained beside them.

We pulled a part and my face turned red as I looked at Paul. "I think I'm going down to the beach. I need to smoke a little." He winked at me and grinned at frustrated Embry as he turned around and headed to the beach.

"So, what are you doing here early, Embry? I thought you said you'll be here at seven?" I asked him, as we walked in the house.

We were in the middle of the living room, I turned around and faced him.

He strugged saying, "I got off early. I wanted to come and see you. How about you get your stuff and come with me to my house?" He asked with a grin.

My heart started beating a little faster. Of course, I wanted to go to his house and he knew it because he had this little sly smile his lips as he waited on my answer. I didn't say anything for a few minutes as he searched my eyes. I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"You still cooking for me right?" He chuckled at my question. He stepped closer and pulled me into his arms once again. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me back.

"Well of course. I told you a movie and dinner." He gave me a quick peck on my nose.

"Okay. Just making sure." I told him with a little attitude.

Paul walked in the front door and I wrinkled my nose.

He stunk! What the hell did he do, step in dog shit?!

"Paul, you stink!" I told him.

I pulled from Embry's arms and went to search for my smell good spray. I found it on top of the counter and started spraying it EVERY WHERE. Embry was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Paul was standing there looking at me like I had two heads or something.

"I don't stink!" He said pulling his shirt back and smelling of it. I couldn't help it, I sprayed him with the spray. "HEY!"

"You need it." We stood there glaring at each other. I wasn't going to budge. He finally looked away and looked at Embry.

"Let's go, man. Damn it! Can't enjoy a smoke without someone telling me that I stink!" He grumbled turning around and going outside. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"A cig made him smell like that?" I asked. Embry started laughing again.

"It wasn't a cig, babe, that he was smoking." I stood there with my mouth opened wide until Embry got up and pushed my chin up to close it. "Hurry up and go get your stuff and I'll meet you in the truck." He kissed me really quick on the lips and headed outside. Yeah, I was still standing there in shock.

Paul was smoking weed! Damn pot head. I laughed out loud as I kicked into gear racing to get my clothes , makeup and shoes.


	16. Chapter 16

True to his word, Embry took me to a movie in Port Angeles. I was dressed to kill, at least I thought so. I was wearing my pink sundress that came to my knees with my pretty pink little high heels. Toe nails to match. ha! It brought out my tan and from the way Embry looked at me he approved too. I left my dark brown shoulder length hair down with a little wavy to it. He wasn't so bad himself. He put on a pair of nice blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He was hot!

When we got to the movies he let me pick out the movie which was going to be a chick flick of course. A chick flick was over a horror movie any day in my book!

He smiled at my choice from several of chick flicks because the movie was about a girl coming back to her home town and meeting up with her high school sweetheart. He didn't even complain as he paid for the tickets.

We went to the refreshment bar. We decided to share a large coke and a popcorn. I wasn't a big popcorn eater and I hardly drink because I didn't want to miss any of the movie if I had to use the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out at him as he took the stuff before I could grab them from the counter. He gave me this really big smile, leaned down and kiss me on the cheek. I blushed.

He's so sweet I could eat him. Literally.

I held open the door for him to the room that the film was playing in, since his arms were full. The room was dark while the commercials were playing as we slowly made ourself up to the top for our seats and sat down. He pushed up the middle arm rest, sat the cup of drink beside me in the cup holder and he held the bag of popcorn in his lap. He scooted closer to me bringing me into his warmth. I let myself be pulled toward him with his arms around me.

I was actually happy and settled.

When the movie started playing I tried to keep myself focused on it but was very hard to do when a sexy guy was sitting beside you with his arms around you. I ate a little of the popcorn and drink. I let him have the rest. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I glanced up into his face, our eyes met and was struck by the gentleness of them that i could see from the light of the movie. He squeezed my hand a little and turned back to the movie. I couldn't think about this damn movie. I kept on thinking on how good it would feel to be in his arms all night.

Well, he was supposed to be cooking for me tonight. So, maybe I should make a move on him. I was in deep thought until he bumped me and I looked up noticing that the credits was on the screen.

"Where were you?" He asked standing up looking down at me with the trash in his hands. I jumped up and I shook my head with my face turning red.

"No where. I was thinking." I told him as we walked out of the room and he threw the trash away in the can that was in the middle of the hall. He held my hand as we walked out of the building.

"Must be some deep thinking." He smirked as he put his arm around my waist. We walked to his truck and he opened the door for me. I slid in and I thought he was going to close the door but he leaned in and kiss me really hard.

Whoa!!! Talking about catching me off gaurd. The french kiss quickly started as it ended. He gave me a grin saying "Let's go eat."

"Yeah. Food. Eat." I mummered leaning back. He shut my door and ran to his side and got in. He started the truck and made his way down the road. There was silence in the truck until we arrived in front of his house. We both got out and walked to his front door. He unlocked it. I followed him in as he turned on lights going in the his house. I took my heels off at the door.

"Make yourself at home. I have a very good collection of movies if you want to watch them, while I cook for you. Unless you want to help?" He asked heading toward the kitchen.

Oh my! If he only knew that I live off of instant, frozen, or take out food, I thought to myself frowning. "Would it make you mad if I told you that I'll rather watch you cook?" I asked him standing beside him as he started pulling out food and sitting them on the counter.

He stopped for a secound to put his hand on my check and kiss me on the lips slowly. "Not at all. I have some snacks in the cabinet if you want something sweet. I know that you have a sweet tooth." He winked at me as he started back preparing the food for me.

I quickly went to the cabinet and opened it. Oh my God! Sure to his word, he did have snacks. I was in freaking snack heaven. There was boxes and boxes of different kind of snacks. The only thing that he didn't have was chocolate.

Oh I forgot he didn't eat chocolate. I pouted a little bit as picked out gummy bears and a bag of sugar cookies. I was very lucky because of all the sweets that I always eat you would think I would be big as a house but unfort. I'm not. KNOCK ON WOOD!

I went to his fridge to see if he had anything to drink and was shocked again. Talking about food and drinks! The whole fridge was packed with food. Not even a place to move anything. I peeked over the door of the fridge to look at him and his size while I was bending over. Surely, he didn't eat that much, I thought sizing him up. He's always surprising me. I shook my head as I just grabbed a can Coke.

"I hope you're not the only one that eats all this food." I told him hopping up on the counter beside him. I pulled down my dress. I started watching him. I was amazed on how he was cutting up veggies and meat. I was seriously clueless on what he was cooking. It was like he was a male version of Racheal Ray.

"Not most of the time. Why?" He asked me as he piled all stuff in a pan on the stove and poured something over it that smelled kinda sweet. He placed a lid letting it simmer.

"You have enough food to feed an army." I said eating a gummy bear.

"I sometimes go over to Sam and Emily's to eat and sometimes the guys come over here and stay. We do eat a lot though." He wiped his hands off with a kitchen towel. He threw it in the sink beside me and watching me with a little smile on his lips.

We stared at each other. Blue meeting brown. I kept on eating my gummy bears, popping one after another in my mouth until he grabbed one out of my hand and put it in his own mouth.

"Hey! Go get your own." I told him as he stepped closer to me chewing on the gummy bear. We were same the same height with me sitting on the counter.

"No." He said grabbing the bag of gummies and cookies threw them beside me, leaned down with arms on both sides of me. We were forhead to forhead. "You're so beautiful."

I wanted him and I couldn't deny it or him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his kneck and kissed him hard. I bit lightly on his bottom lip then sucked on it. He inhaled with shock and I forced my tongue into his mouth making him moan. I felt like I was in charge and he was my bitch.

His tongue met mine and he tasted so fucking good. He tasted like candy canes. I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around him and scooted to the edge. I could feel that he was very hard. My dress bunched up revealing my pink laced panties. He slid his hand up my side cupping my breast roughly and rubbing my hard nipple back and forth with his thumb. His other hand made its way underneath my dress on my thigh. I pulled back from kissing him and moaned.

"Oh god!" He chuckled and I bit him on the neck. I ran my tongue around his neck to his earlobe. I sucked on it and making him in return moan.

"Oh yes!" I ran my nails down his back and he clinched his teeth. He removed his hand from my breast. I was disppointed but replaced by shock when he picked me up and toted me to the couch.

He layed me down slowly and crawled on top of me. I didn't care if my dress was bunched up around my waist. Hell or even care if my panties were showing.

I wanted him tonight. He started kissing me very softly on the lips and running his tongue down my bottom lip. He was baring most his weight on his two arms on both side of me.

It was like my hands had a life of their own as I blindly unbottoned his shirt. I completely took the shirt off throwing it behind him. His chest was amazing and built. I pinched his nipples playfully as I rubbed my foot up the side of his leg enjoying the feel of his lips. His lips made their way to my neck while he reached underneath to grab my panties with one hand and ripped them off of me.

I gasped as I heard the thin things give away and was thrown from my body. What the hell?! That was hot!

He chuckled and moaned as I pushed him up a little bit and started working on his belt. I couldn't get if off fast enough. Again I threw it behind him and I started working on button and zipper on his pants. I finally got them unzipped and unbuttoned. He threw them off himself.

I was shocked on the size of him and I couldn't move. Oh my god!!! He was gorgeous! I layed there with my legs around him. He was watching for my reaction. I looked up at him and grabbed his ass and pulled him into me. Hard.

I let out a big scream because yeah it did hurt a little but it felt good at the same time! No I wasn't a virgin and right at the moment I'm glad. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pumped in and out. His hands was every where making me tingle. It was like there was no tomorrow. His lips touched mine and I was lost completely.

For some reason I started sweating and I was freaking burning up. He pressed his chest against mine, making me want him even more. "Embry...." I half whispered. "Get off and turn on the air."

He stopped completely and looked at me with shock. "MOTHER FUCK! I FORGOT THE FOOD!" He moved a little bit and in a short second we fell from the couch.

I fell on top of him and I couldn't stop from giggling. He smiled at me. I then came to my sensus and I noticed that I was on top of him and he was still inside of me. He got that devil look and I grinned a little. I started rocking my hips a little and he grabbed them and picked me up and slammed me down on his hard dick.

"AHHH!!" I couldn't hold it anymore.. I was getting closer and closer to my release and that did it! He hit the home run, if you want to say.

"Hold on baby! I'm just about there." He told me kissing me really hard and pushing his tongue into my mouth. He was great and I was matching his each thrust and finally he exploded inside of me.

"MM" was all he said. He wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck a little.

"Uh, Embry. Don't forget your food." I told him lazely on his chest with my eyes closed.

"Damn!" He said getting up, pulling me up with him and laying me back on the couch by myself. I watched him walk to the kitchen and check on his food. He turned around and said. "Well, at least its not that burnt."

I giggled again. Another meal with burnt food.


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks for all the reviews!!! i loved them a lot... guys i have no idea what this story is coming to.. hehe. i'm just writing what comes to my mind and i hope ya'll like it. i just started writing another story about seth. i'm not sure when i'm going to post it tho. wellll plzzz review!!! **

**_____________**

Embry and I talked about going over to Sam and Emily's house when we woke up the next morning. He took off from work to be with me. I felt so wanted. He was treating me like a queen. I even had breakfast in his tall king size bed this morning completed with a rose on a tray.

The whole night was all about us and I have to say I was totally sore. I was shocked that I wasn't walking bow-legged. ha!

He had to laugh at me because I groaned sitting up to take the food. Not funny at all. I sent him a go-to-hell look and that shut him up real quick like.

I felt guilty because he gave me that puppy dog look. That made me want him a little bit more knowing that I couldn't for a whole day. That didn't stop me from pleasuring him.

He took the tray of empty dishes to the kitchen and came back in bed with me. Of course, I didn't feel like getting up at the moment. He pulled back the covers and joined me; I snuggled up to him. We faced each other. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like pine.

He was still in his blue cotton boxers and I ran my hand down his warm bare chest to his stomach. He jumped a little and smiled with his eyes closed.

"I thought you were sore."

"I am but you're not." I teased him running my finger a little on the edge of his boxers. I pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. He opened his eyes with suprise and I could feel his hard erection.

"What are you? A fucking energizer bunny?" He joked.

"No, but you do bring the animal out in me." I told him kissing down his chest. He inhaled really sharp as my hand lightly ran over the front of his boxers.

"No doubt." He said in between clinched teeth. He gripped the sheets with both hands as I took out his dick from his boxers. I grinned as I heard him swore under his breath. He was so big in my hands looking at it. It was perfect and hard.

I licked the tip gently making him jump a little. "Oh my fucking god!" He moaned arching his back. I giggled as I took the whole tip in my mouth sucking. I stroked him with one hand while I sucked him. He rocked his hips a little for him to go deeper in my mouth. I used my other hand to grab his balls . He unclinched one hand from the sheets and grabbed my hair guiding me up and down his dick sucking really hard.

I slowed down using my teeth a little while moving up and down his shaft. He removed his hand that was in my hair to replace my hand on his dick. He started going his own pace as I sucked on him. I still played with his balls rubbing them.

I knew he was very close and I pulled his hands away put mine there again stroking faster, harder, and sucking. He tensed up and I felt him release in my mouth letting it go down my throat. He went limp with a little chuckle.

"That was great."

"Yes. It was." I agreed kissing him on the cheek. I crawled out of his big ass bed jumping down. I swear the damn thing was at least two feet off the ground. "I have got to brush my teeth and take a bath. You want to join me?" I asked turning around with a twinkle in my eye. He caught it and shook his head.

"Hell no! Maybe later though." He smirked with a wink. I headed to the bathroom with a smile on my face.

Later on we arrived at Sam and Emily's house. At the door I could hear a lot of yelling and kids screaming from behind the door. I looked at Embry for some reassurance he just grabbed my hand and opened the door. We walked in and I was stunned on how many people were here.

Seth, Paul, and Jacob were piled on the couch. There were two more guys sitting in the love seat that I didn't know at all. I guess the big guy that was sitting in the recliner was Sam because he looked up and smiled at me. The women was sitting in the kitchen was laughing and cooking. The whole house was filled with kids every where. It was a complete mad house and everyone was just fine about it.

"Hey guys! About time you made it here." A very pregnant girl walked up to us from the kitchen. I noticed that she did have scares on her face but she was stunning. She must be Emily because Embry did mention something about her being pregnant again.

"Hey, Em. This is Maria. Maria this is Emily, Sam's wife. I'll let you interduce her to the women, Em. There's too many." He told her blushing a little. He kissed me on the lips as he went to the couch and pushed the guys over sitting down. They were packed like sardines in a can.

I heard Paul grumble a little as he just gave up and sat on the floor. There was a lot of male laughter and "Hell yeah!" as they watched the football game on tv. I noticed that a little girl at the age of four with jet black hair ran over to Embry and sat in his lap whispering something in his ear. He said something back to her and gave her something from his pocket.

A bunch of sexy ass men, I have to say, looking at them one by one. Emily pulled me in the kitchen to the group of women that was amazing too. They looked a little older than I was. Hell they looked a few years older than the men as well. I felt like the plain one of the bunch with my blue jeans and American Eagle button down. They all greeted me with a hug.

Kim was with Jared, whom I think was one of the guys on the love seat. Racheal gave me a hug that took the breath out of me.

"You two finally got out of that house?" Racheal asked pulling me back.

"Yeah. We had uh a few things to do." I told her. They were all cackling like hens. I had to laugh along with them.

"I remember those days when Sam and I met. We couldn't keep our hands off each other." Emily remarked sitting down on a chair with a sigh.

"Looks like you two haven't stopped doing that since you are having another rugrat on the way." Kim blunted said. I giggled.

"Okay okay. You are right." Emily was turning red.

"Where's Claire at?" I wondered. They all look at me with a frown.

"You know, she was supposed to be here by now." Racheal wondered.

The front door was threw open and there stood Claire with bags in her arms. "Can you guys, please, help Quil get the rest of the bags?" She told them out of breath. To her command all the guys got up and went outside to help. The kids went trailed behind them.

"Your wish is my command." I mumbled amazed. Claire sat the bags on the table and reached over and hugged me.

"Yes it is." She said, winking. "How you like the place?"

"I love it. Thank you so much! I've been doing my school work and Embry had to pry me away just for a break. We went on a date last night"

"Yeah we know. We know that you stayed too." She smiled.

"What is this Gossip town?" I asked. They snickered.

"Honey, get used to it." Emily said.

"Get used to what?" Paul asked sitting down a bag of groceries grabbing a grape that was in one of the bags. Racheal popped him playfully. The rest of the guys sat the rest on the table next and then went back to the couch.

"Us knowing everything, honey."

"Oh yeah. We know every dirty detail for sure." He said with an evil grin.

"That's lovely." I rolled my eyes. My eyes caught Embry's , he was blushing. Well, at least they wouldn't know everything, I thought.

"Okay, guys, we need you to start the grill and start cooking some of this meat." Emily told them piling raw meat on a plate and sitting it on the counter. There was a lot of groans as one by one left the couch.

This shit is funny. It was like if one of us says something they'll do it. Ha! I wonder if that'll work with Embry, I wondered.

Embry walked to me put his arm around my waist and kissed my neck as he walked out with the guys grabbing stuff taking it out to the back porch. My phone started viberating in my pocket. It was a number I didn't recognized.

"Hello?" There was no answer just noise in the back ground. "Hello?" I looked down at the phone again to make sure they didn't hang up. Still nothing. I closed the phone frowning.

"Who was that?" Kim asked smiling chopping up some lettuce.

"I don't know. They didn't say anything." I told her trying to help out a little bit with pulling stuff out of the grocery bags.

"Hm That's weird." Claire said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Hardly anyone has my number." I told her.

"Well, maybe it was bad service." Emily suggested.

"No telling. So, Em, when's the baby due?" I asked her with a smile.

"Babies." She sighed sitting down again. I jumped when all the women screamed. "NO SHIT!?"

Oh god! More babies. I shook my head with wonder. Thank god, I'm not in a hurry to have that many. If any at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**i want to thank all the peeps that reviewed my last chapter. okay in this chapter maria is not an alcoholic hehe.. she just likes to drink sometimes.. more like a social drinker.. hehe also remember that i'm still working on a story about seth imprinting. He meets a chic at the mall that's from mississippi that just moved there of course and she's a cop. It's going to be a few more weeks before i post that one. it's going to tie in with this one. I really hope ya'll like this chapter by the way.. also i'm really thinking about making another story like down the road with sam and emily's daughter yalinda who is four years old in this story so if you have any ideas or something hit me a few.. thankssss!! oh yeah. pllzzzz review!!!!!!!! review!!!**

**________________________**

Embry's POV:

Sam acted like he didn't hear the news from the kitchen. Poor guy, his swimmers were really strong. I chuckled a little.

Paul looked at both me and Quil with shock and started laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks. Sam was at the grill turning the meat and I could see that he was shaking from anger. I watched as Jared walked over behind Paul and smacked him behind the head with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, man! You want to count how many you have? " He asked with a smirk.

"Dude, that's not funny." Paul said.

This shit was funny. Paul and Rachael had two boys; Matthew,5 and Clayton 4.

Kim and Jared had twin girls, Destiney and Delani 5.

Sam and Emily has three; Samuel 6, Ben 5, and Yalinda,4 and two on the way.

Claire and Quil decided not to have kids until they get married.

Jacob and Nessie didn't have any kids right now but the fact that we had to see it everytime in Jacobs head, they were trying. I cringed at the thought.

The only ones left that hasn't imprinted on someone was Brady, Collin, and Seth. The poor guys; they don't know what's going to hit them.

Collin was out patrolling the area for a few hours. Just a few minutes ago, Brady left to help Collin finish up so they both can be back when food was ready. If there was trouble we all would hear their howl.

Seth's phone goes off and he answers it. "Yo!" He rolls his eyes and looks at Jacob. "Jacob, Edward just called and said that Nessie wants you to go to the mall with her. The reason that she didn't call was because Alice has her tied up at the moment getting her dressed. Edward wants me to go for a little male bonding since you're going to be with the girls. Of course, the other guys is going to be dragged alone." He laughed at Jacob who sighed really loud.

"Ha! Have fun shopping with the blood suckers, man" Paul told him.

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" Jared hissed at him. He looked around to make sure Maria didn't hear anything.

She was too busy talking with Emily. She looked so pretty today, I thought with a grin watching her through the opened back door.

My heart swelled just thinking about how much I cared for her.

"It gets better every day, man. Seems like you're world is upside down when you're apart and you want to spend every moment with her." Sam said behind me.

I looked up at him and saw him looking at Emily with the same look that everyone of the guys gave their own imprint.

"See you later, Sam. I guess we'll take a rain check on the food, man." Jacob told him, giving all of us hands shakes and quick hugs. Seth smiled at us walking in the house with Jacob. We all shook our head as we heard the girls moan because the two was leaving.

Maria walked outside and stood beside me with a glass in her hand. The smell of alcohol drifted up to my nose. She looked up giving me a small smile making my gut clinch. So beautiful! "Kim told me to help myself with the wine inside. She said that I'm the guest, that I needed to get outside and be with you." I pulled her to my side with my arm around her waist. I kissed the top of her forhead real quick.

"So, Maria, how do you like it here?" Sam asked her putting all the cooked meat in the middle of the table and putting more on the grill. She and I took a seat at the patio table.

"It's starting to grow on me, you can say." She told him sipping out of her cup.

My eyes narrowed a little because I knew that she was getting a little bit tipsy from the way her pupils were and her voice. I just hope Paul doesn't piss her off again.

"Well, we are glad to have you here. I think all the women are attached to you now. You're one of us now." He turned around with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that Embry is attached to you too." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I swore under my breath because damn it I hate doing this.

"I'm attached to him too." She admitted to him looking at me at the corner of eye, grinning. "Seems like I'm meant to be with him."

"Well you ought to you're his..." Jared grabbed a piece of meat from the table and shuffed it in Paul's mouth before he could say anything. "Here you go, man. Eat this its pretty damn good. Girlfriend." He finished the sentence for him with a grin , winking at me.

The rest of the guys was glaring at Paul, who was munching down on the meat mumbling through bites. "Sorry."

The phone inside was ringing and was answered by Emily. We could hear her talking and whoever it was stressed out. "Uh. Okay. Okay. Jacob. Hold on a second. I'll let Sam talk to you for a minute." She walks outside and looks at Sam handing the phone to him. She had a gleam to her eyes and I knew something was up. She was happy! She went inside whispering with the other women.

Sam looked at the phone frowning for a sec and then answered. "What's up, Jacob?" A pause. "Oh really. Well, I be damn. You got to be kidding me. Okay. Okay." He hung up and looked at all of us saying. "Seth has become interested in someone." We knew what happened. He imprinted!

Maria looked at me in confusion. I squeezed her hand saying. "He found someone. That's what he means." She still was confused. I could tell. She picked her glass up and started drinking a little bit more.

"If you say so." She told me.

"Hot damn!!!!!" Quil, Jared, and Paul said at the same time. Well, now love is sure in the air. It was great for sure. Seth finally met his soulmate.


	19. Chapter 19

**thanks everyone that's reviewing! i love it! well i hope you are liking my other story too. if you haven't read it.. plzzzzz go read it too. It's called ARRESTING LOVE. it kinda goes with this chapter. but anywayyyyysss here's your other chapter i know its short but its kinda like a bunch of chicas gossipping. oh come on! all us girls do it .. hehe. well anyways READ AND REVIEW! PLZZZZ I'M BEGGING. **

Maria's POV:

A couple of days later, I made plans with the girls to go to the beach. It was a gorgeous day! The plan was it was just us going.

The kids were dropped off at the grandparents for a couple hours and the men were all working.

I picked up Claire from her house and headed to the beach. We were both dressed in our bathingsuits and shorts.

"So, how's school?" She asked.

"Great! I finally finished one class so I don't have to worry about that. I am waiting on my other books to come in. That's going to be a couple more days. Embry has been keeping me occupied." I grinned a little, when she snorted.

"I'm sure. The girls really liked you by the way." She said.

"I know I like them too. I have a bestfriend but I haven't heard from her in a while. Chloe. I tried to call her but I only get her answering machine."

"Maybe she's busy like you were. You told me that she went to the college that you went to. So, just wait on her to call you."

"You're right. I guess they are already here and set everything up." I parked the car beside a few more other cars. I could see a big pregnant Emily sitting in a chair with a one piece bathing suit on. Kim was talking to her and looked up and waved at us. Rachael waved too while she was sitting on a surf board in the water.

We got out of the car. I grabbed her and my bag of stuff and Claire got the cooler that we put drinks in and snacks. We both walked in the sand to Emily's side.

"Well hello, girls." She said looking up at us with a smile on her face. She was seriously in a good mood. "Hurry up and enjoy the sun. Kim and I were discussing Seth and her girl."

"Have you met her yet?" I asked her. This whole thing was confusing to me. I really didn't get them being all excited about Seth hooking up with someone. Surely, its not his first woman. That's wierd, I thought.

"Nope, but Jacob said that she's a cop in Forks. Jared said that she's hot too." Emily said.

"Oh really? Jared said she was hot? I don't like her already!" Kim asked with a flush of anger on her cheeks. Uhoh... Jared was in trouble for sure, I looked away with a smile.

"Oh come on, Kimmy, he's a guy. Just remember he's yours forever." Emily said sweetly with a laugh.

"Yeah that doesn't mean he can make a comment on all the hot women." She told her sitting down on a beach towel. Racheal was walked out of the water and stood up her surf board beside us. She over heared the conversation.

"Stop bitching, Kim." She told her sitting beside Kim. She grinned a little and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure Paul says things about hot women too"

"But you never find out about it." Kim complained. Claire winked at me and rolled her eyes as we both layed back on our towels.

"You got that shit right. But like Emily says, they are ours forever." Racheal told her sighing pushing her shades over her eyes laying back also.

"So, how come Nessie doesn't join us sometimes?" I asked them.

"Nessie is always with her family. She comes over sometimes. We both love her to death for sure. She babysits the kids for us." Emily said.

"Who is that?" Claire interrupted pointing to the road.

We all turned around and looked. We saw a girl running with a lot of speed.

From what I could see she was really pretty. Her dark wavy hair was pulled up in a pony tail, she was dressed in green silk running shorts that showed the muscles in her legs and a black sports bra. I could see that her abs were six pack and she was lightly tanned.

Racheal whistled. "Could that be Seth's girl?"

"I don't know. She could be." We all turned around and looked at Emily.

"I hate her already. Look at her go. She is hot! I feel like a fucking beach whale now." Rachael humphed a little.

"You're not the only one." Kim told her with a pout.

"Oh come on! We all look good." I told them smiling a little reaching in the cooler and brought out some flavored water passed them down one. They all got one. "I think we should make a toast to being the sexiest bitches in Washington and to our men forever." I giggle a little raising our bottles.

"Cheers!" They all said at once with a pout. They looked at each other and started laughing. Oh the joy of friendship!


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks everyone for reviewing! i finally hit the thirty mark on reviews. yay for me! i really wish i'll get more but i'll get what i can. i love them and it makes me feel really really good. i hope you like this chapter. sorry it's so short. oh yeah plzzzz go read my other story Arresting Love. plz plz plz review!!! **

I woke up when i felt Embry's warm arms pick me up from his couch later on that night. I was waiting on him to get home after I dropped Claire off at Quil's. I did a little bit of cleaning to occupy my time while waiting on him. I took a quick shower dressed in one of his big shirts that came passed my knees and a pair of shorts. He told me that he'll be a little bit late, so, I popped in a movie and got comfortable on his couch with a blanket. I guess I couldn't help from falling asleep.

I looked up and smiled up at him. He kissed me lightly as he toted me to his room pulling me close against his chest. "Hello, sleepy head."

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Didn't know you were going to stay out so late." I yawned a little as he grinned down at me. He dropped me in the middle of the bed and started undressing in front of me. He was only in his boxers.

Damn he was hot! He grinned at me a little.

"Keep looking at me like that. You are going to get it. I need to take a shower and I won't make it." He teased leaning down and kissed my neck. I let him go because I just didn't have the strength to do anything. I was so tired.

I nodded cuddling up to his pillows with my eyes closed. I heard him walk into the bathroom turn the shower on, open the bedroom window a little bit later, and close the door. I frowned a little. Damn that was fast.

I pulled the covers up to my chest because of the cool breeze coming through. I really didn't know his reason for opening the window maybe he was a little hot. He started singing really loud "thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks and I smiled a little bit because that was the last song on my mind he'll be singing. He was actually good.

I kind of felt weird for a second and I pulled the covers a little tighter to me. Just for a minute, I felt something cold touch my cheek and my eyes popped open and into a pair of red eyes and a familiar face.

My dad?! No it couldn't be! This has to be a dream! Vampires had red eyes!!!!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and snatched the sheet and blanket back to get away from him. The damn bed was just too big! I made it at the edge of the bed.

As quick as lightening it grabbed me by my arm in a painful grip from the other side. He hissed at me just a little bit and said. "Finally. I found you. "

He was dragging me back over the bed. I was scared shitless! This couldn't be real!

I had tears running down my cheeks as I heard Embry slammed the door open naked , I screamed at him. "Embry!! go!!!" then all of a sudden he exploded in front of me. There infront of me was a grey and black spotted wolf growling really low showing its teeth at the vampire. He looked at me for a second and I seen that he had Embry's eyes.

Oh my god! This is a big ass dream! My dad a vampire and my b/f is a wolf!

I don't know which one I was afraid of, the damn wolf that Embry turned into or the vampire. The vampire let go of me hissing at the wolf and I grabbed my arm. I knew it was broken but I ran to the other side of the room in the corner. Embry's wolf form blocked the vampire from getting any closer.

"She is mine!" My dad said croutching down a little looking back from me to Embry. I couldn't move from fright. I heard the front door slam open and I didn't know what was happening. There was Sam, Paul,Quil, and Jacob standing behind Embry. Embry's hair was raised really high still growling. I thought I heard the others growl a little bit deep in their throat.

"Quil, take Maria to Emily's now." Jacob told him really low not taking his eyes off the vampire.

I couldn't comprehend nothing at the moment. Emily's? God, I hope it's save there.

I could feel my body turning cold. I couldn't stop shivering. I think I was in shock and the throbbing my arm was getting worse. I felt myself being picked up gently into a pair of warm arms. I glanced at my dad still with so many questions. I thought he was dead! I started to see black spots and then total darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**here you go guys here's embry's pov after Maria left. this will explain her dad being a vampire. i really really hope you like this chapter also.. plz review review... :D there's going to be an update to Arresting Love pretty soon sooo plz check it out. love ya'll!!! **

**Embry's POV**

I wanted to tear the fucker a part that was standing in front of me. God, I know that I probably scared Maria to death when I bursted into a wolf.

I knew the guys were out there watching but how the hell did this blood sucker get passed them or even the Cullens? I heard Jacob tell Quil to take Maria to Emily's.

She's my heart. I love her so much and nothing was going to harm her. I growled really low in my throat showing it my teeth. He hissed back at me but I knew that he wouldn't jump on me with three wolves there.

"She is mine!" He said once again.

"No, I don't think she is, you fucking blood sucker!" Paul yelled at him.

"I need her." He told us. I took an inch closer but Jacob's hand on my back stopped me. If he moved a little bit behind him he could go out the window, I thought barking at Jacob.

"No, Embry. He's not going anywhere. He wants Maria. She's his daughter." Edward's voice drifted through the opened window and he hopped in behind Maria's dad. He sat up straighter looking at Edward. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. His dark hair was a little bit long and shaggy. I could see a little resemblance in between him and Maria.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Paul asked.

"Not kidding at all. He and his wive was in a car accident a while back and a vampire saved him but couldn't his wive. He has be tracking her for a long time. Maria has just been very good at hiding when she's scared." Alice crawled through the window to stand beside Edward. "I seen it in a vision. He's always holding back when it comes to biting her. He doesn't want to harm her. Oh hello, mutts. You can calm down now, Embry." She smiled a little bit at me. I gave her a goofy smile.

Yes, I did calm down a little and that made me slowly turn into my human form.

"Dude, go put some fucking clothes on. I really don't want to see your naked ass." Paul looked the other way as I grabbed a shirt and shorts and put them on.

Alice giggled making me blush. She was cute for a vampire with her short black hair and button nose. She reminded me of one of those bouncing balls always bouncy.

She looked at Edward and he nodded. She went back out the window. Him and his super power shit about reading minds, I thought. He glanced at me smiling.

He placed his hands on Maria's dads shoulder. I tensed up a little bit. He shrunk back a little from Edward. "It's okay. I can read your mind, Rick. You want your little girl back but you need to change. It's going to take a while for you to have her back though. She's scared and needs answers. But the only way you can have a life here is to feed off of animals like we do. We do not drink human blood."

"Horse shit!" Rick said in a deep voice. Edward laughed. What the hell? What is this, be a buddy day or something? I thought.

"Yes, it's a challenge but my family and I will help you." He said.

"Look, this is all so very touching, but is this guy going to be a good one like you are, Cullen or we going to have to kill it?" Paul asked with sarcastic. Rick hissed at Paul. "Dude, you're not scaring me at all. I would love to tear you to pieces."

"Paul. Shut it." Sam said quietly. Paul chuckled a little.

I looked up at Edward. His golden eyes met mine. He better not touch her or come near her until he's like you, Edward, or he's dead. Edward nodded a short one. "Jasper and Emmett are here." He grabbed Rick and pulled him out the window.

"Now, I think we need to get to Sam's house." Jacob said. We all looked at each other. I couldn't move. I was so worried what Maria was going to do when she seen me.

"Don't worry, Embry. She'll be okay. She would still love you." Sam said putting his arm around me and gave me a quick hug. "Now let the fun begin." He commented. Paul started laughing really loud. He was so annoying at times.

"Dude, shut up!" Jacob and I said to him. We all headed out the door into the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

**want to thank iluvshim for her reviews.. thanks chica! i really preciate it dearly! i really thought that i'll get more reviews on these two chapters from a lot more peeps:( i'm really sad.. come on peeps leave me some. it's not that bad of a story.. at least i hope not! here's the other part.. gosh let meknow what you think about it.. sorry about the bitching it's just i'm feeling kinda down because i'm nto getting reviews :( remember to review!!! plz plz plz**

**Maria's POV:**

"This should do it." A very soft male voice said beside me was wrapping my arm as I came back to. I moaned a little as I tried to open my eyes. I had a headache and my arms was killing me. The fucking bright light that was shining over top of me wasn't helping at all, I thought.

"Maria, can you hear me?" The voice asked. I felt a cool hand check my pulse on my wrist.

"Yes. Where am I?" I asked leaning up and into a pair of golden eyes. He was really pale and my heart felt like it jumped right into my damn throat.

No, this could not be!

I was laying in a bed with homemade quilts everywhere, I noticed with a vampire here once again.

I really needed to get out of here!

I started to sit up and swing my legs over the edge but was stopped by the man in a white coat firmly grasping my shoulder.

"Please. There's nothing to be scared of." He said gently. He was a good looking guy but yet all vampires were fucking nice looking. He had blonde hair and I was guessing he was a doctor. I was close to tears from fright.

Why does this have to happen to me?

"Do not touch me!" I said through clench teeth. He slowly withdraw his hand and looked toward the door as it opened, Emily woddled in with a glass of water and a few pills in her hand. She smiled at him and then walked to the edge of the bed beside me. I could see concern in her eyes.

"Here, sweetie. Take this. It'll help you with the pain. Dr. Cullen here fixed your arm for you." She said looking at me. He smiled at her and glanced at his watch on his wrist..

"Well, Emily, I need to go. Maria, please, take care of that arm. Oh, not all of us are bad." He winked at me and went out the door. I could hear more male voices outside the door arguing.

I didn't want to see Embry. I couldn't shake all this in one day. It was too much. First, my father was a vampire and second Embry was a wolf. Surely, I wouldn't see A Tin Can man from Wizard of Oz?

"I can see wheels turning in your head. You're probably wondering what's going on huh?" Emily asked sitting down on the bed placing her hand on her huge belly.

"Yes. How is this happening? What is this a fucking fairy tale land?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"I know how you feel. I was the same way when I found out about Sam being a werewolve. I'm pretty sure the other girls were too about their men." She sighed a little.

"Oh my god! They all are?! I can't stand this shit!" I yelled. She flinched. I wanted to leave and that's what I attend to do. I moved off the bed from Emily. I didn't want to be rude to her but damn it, she might be strong enough to take this but I'm not. They all might be.

"Please, don't leave us, Maria. They are not bad guys." She told me with her lips trembling. I looked at her with my own tears running down my cheeks. I stepped to her and gave her a hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek, taking her hand squeezing it and dropped it.

Turning to the door I said. "You all are stronger than I am, Em. I do love Embry but this is all too much. I'm leaving. I'm so sorry." I opened the door and ran into a chest. I was eye leave to the chest and I knew who it was. It was Embry.

"You're not leaving." He whispered. I looked up at him then. He stepped in my path as I tried to move around him. We were in the middle of the hall. It felt so damn small with Embry. I knew everyone was in the livingroom listening. Usually, the kids were running around but not tonight, all of them were in bed at the other end of the house.

"I am. Move out of the fucking way." I said through my tears. God, I love him. His eyes were torcher to look at. He reached over to my shoulders to pull me toward him but I moved out of this reach. "Do not touch me!" His eyes got big from shock. He dropped his arms and shook his head looking at the ground.

"Who's going to take you home?" He asked. looking back up. His were watery. More tears started to fog my vision.

"I'll walk, Embry! Move!" I used both arms, even though the other one was throbbing like hell, pushed him out of the way making him back into the wall hard. I ran down the rest of the hall going to the livingroom for the front door. Sure to my word, Sam, Paul, Quil, and Jacob was sitting on the couch in silence. I could see hurt in all of their eyes for their brother.

"Maria!!!!" I ran out the door, off the porch in speed and down the road hearing Embry yelling at me. I didn't know where I was going. I just hope he doesn't come after me. Maybe I could just find a way back to my house and pack my shit and be gone from this Freak Land.

The sun was slowly coming up and I sighed wiping at the tears on my cheek. At least the sun, was the only good luck I'll have. Damn it all to hell! It's going to be hard to leave this time, I thought sniffling.


	23. Chapter 23

**thanks for all the reviews! yes i know ya'll are probably pissed at maria.. hehe. but guess what .. u gotta read this chapter hehe. sorry it took so long to update, i have been on vacation for a whole week in jersey! i jsut didn't have any ideas until wham i go to work and i finished it. ha!! well peeps.. plzzzz review... plz plz plz... **

I walked down the road for about ten minutes crying the whole time. Well, I guess he listened to me, I thought sniffling. This is ridiculous. I need to stop being a cry baby, whipping my eyes with my the bottom of the shirt I had on.

I noticed I still had on one of his shirts and it made me cry a little bit harder.

I heard a twig snap in the woods. I stopped and stood in the middle of the road not moving.

What the hell is going to happen to me now? Is this when I'm going to die?

A black and grey spotted wolf ,with a pair of shorts tied to his leg, swifly walked out of the woods in front of me. He whinned a little. I knew it was Embry.

I huffed a little and went around him. "Go away, Embry." Okay, I did want him to come after me but he wasn't going to win this one. He barked at me and followed behind me.

"You don' t listen do you?" I went a little faster on the road. He nipped on my heals and I jumped, turned around and gave him a glare. "Ouch! You damn wolf! What do you want me to do huh?"

He barked at me and looked into his eyes. They were so gently, I melted inside and out. I wanted to be with him so bad. I sighed and hung my head. "I'm not strong enough for this."

He stood on his hindleg and licked me on my face where a trail of tears has been. I pushed him down with discuss. I made my way down the road once again.

"You know I love you and I'll keep you save from everything forever." A voice said behind me. I guess he's back to his human form again. "You can't keep away from me."

"Yes, I can Embry." I picked my head up a little higher.

"God dang, Maria! Listen to me!" He snatched me around and a pain shot through my arm that he grabbed. His eyes grew big with shocked and dropped it like it was a hot. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

It hurt so bad I had tears in my eyes again. He pulled me into his arms to comfort me. I couldn't hold it back anymore I wanted him to hold me. I went right into his arms.

He was so gentle and warm. I wanted to stay there forever but I know that I needed to go.

Do I? There's no secrets anymore. Why do I need to leave? I thought to myself. He tighten his arms around me.

"Give us a chance. Please, Maria." He whispered in my hair. I felt so drained of energy.

"I'm so confused. I just want to go home." I sniffed again with my head on his shoulder. He pulled back.

"I'm going to turn into a wolf again. Just hope on top of me and I'll get you home." He said with a small smile. I think he has lost his mind, I thought.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a frown. My tears were all dried up now. He must've lost his mind.

"Yes. I'm serious. You'll be save. I promise. Trust me." He told me. I didn't have time to reply to him when he turned back into a wolf.

For a damn wolf, he had this goofy ass grin on his face.

"Oh okay. Damn. If I fall I'm going to be really mad at you." I told him trying to climb on his back. He bent down a little for it to be easier on me. I grabbed his fur and finally made it up.

God, what did I get myself into. I clinched my hands in his fur, afraid that I was going to fall when he started walking into the woods. His short reply was a bark.


	24. Chapter 24

**alrighty peeps.. this chapter is a shocker i know! because i haven't told anyone about this. well at least one person. sooooo plzzz review and tell me what you think.. plz plz plz.. review.. i'm begging. oh yeah! check out my other story Arresting love!!! **

Right now part of me just wish that I could just get up and move away. That's what I always did and it really sucks when you can't. I didn't give Embry my answer about giving us a chance. For the last couple of days he has tried to get me to talk but at the moment I felt like holding it in. Hell, I hardly talked to anyone the last couple of days, really. The other girls called but I didn't answer their phone calls.

I felt guilty for doing Embry the way I have been doing. He came and went but I never went anywhere. I couldn't understand the feeling of being tore apart when he was gone. It was crazy!

All I wanted to do was sleep and be lazy. Today, I did wake up feeling kind of sick. Maybe I was coming down with something. It was flu season after all.

After getting over my shock of finding out that that my father was a vampire and the love of my life was a werewolf, just like his friends, wasn't something to just get over in a couple of days. I was still confused on what to do.

At the moment, I was laying on my couch just staring in space around nine o'clock. Embry was gone to work. The house was quiet except for the ticking of the clock on the wall and the sound of the ocean waves in the background.

I watched tv for a little bit but turned it off because nothing was on. I tried to get a hold of Chloe but I never could get a hold of her now. I missed her like crazy and she was someone I wanted to talked to. This was one thing I couldn't tell her.

I pulled my fleece blanket up to my chin and snuggled more in the couch from the cold. Hell with it, I am not getting up. A wave of nausea hit me, making me jump up and run for the bathroom.

My head was stuffed in the toilet hacking up my little breakfast that I had that morning. Not a good start. Okay, I have came to terms that I am sick. Here I was leaning beside a damn toilet on the floor, with a damn headache.

Wait, that's not my head beating, was that the door? I groaned standing up and grabbing a wash cloth wetting it to wash my face. The cold cloth felt so good on my face.

"You look like shit!" A voice said at the door of the bathroom. I looked up into the face of Kim's frowning one.

"Thanks. I'm not feeling too good." I told her. She grabbed my arm and led me down to the livingroom couch and covered me up. She stood there in front of me with narrowed eyes with her arms crossed. "What?"

"It's freaking cold in here. How come you haven't been taking care of yourself? Embry has mentioned to us that you have been tired lately. He didn't know you were sick or he would've stayed home with you." She turned from me to go to the kitchen, talking the whole time while slamming cabinets. I wasn't sure what she was doing but I had no strength to even care. "You need to snap out of it, girl. Yes, your father is a vampire but I believe that with the Cullens help, he can get better. Also,yes, our men are werewolves but even though they are big and strong; they are the most caring and gentlmen ever in this world. You are Embry's imprint; you can't live without him." She said sitting a glass of orange juice in front of me and a pack of saltine crackers. I looked up at her confused.

"What the hell is imprinting?" I asked her picking up the glass and drunk from it. It tasted very good at the moment. Hell, even the crackers tasted yummy.

"It's just something that werewolves do when they meet their soulmate. It's like they can't be apart. A magnetic pull." She explained.

"Are you saying that Embry knew that I was his soulmate when he first met me?" I asked munching on a cracker. Damn, never knew that crackers tasted so good!

"Yes. It's a wolf thing and us wolf girls has got to stick together." She said with a smile.

"Oh god, why can't this be a normal town?" I groaned, having Kim laughing out loud.

"It's okay, honey. Well, I see the color is back in your cheeks. So, tell me how far a long are ya?" She asked with a smirk. My mouth dropped opened making the cracker fall out of my mouth and the whole pack that was in my hand hitting the floor.

"Do what?"

"You know, like pregnant?"

Oh god! I think I'm going to faint! I thought looking into her twinkling eyes.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Sure you are."


	25. Chapter 25

**thank you peeps for reviewing! it made me feel better. okay, here's embry's pov on finding out her being pregnant. LOL poor dude. I'm soooo sorry for this chapter being short but this all I could come up at the moment. ya'll deserved his pov. anyways.... okay okay.. plzzz review .. plz plz.. i'm begging.. **

**Embry's POV:**

I was sitting at my desk in the office catching up on my paper work. I couldn't concentrate at all. I was thinking about Maria all day. She was acting a little wierd this morning.

I haven't even patrolled for about two months because I wanted to be with her. I swore under my breath and threw my pen down and pushed back from the desk in my rolling chair. Jared walked through the door with Seth walking behind him.

"Looks like you're having just a peachy day." Jared snickered a little. I gave him a glare and looked at Seth. He looked like he was in a bad mood also.

"What are you two doing today?" I asked him still glancing at Seth. The poor guy looked pissed off at the world.

"Oh nothing. We're off patrolling for a week. Collin and Brady are on it for the rest of the week. They've been going wild for some reason. Sam and Jacob decided to put them on patrolling for punishment. They are blocking all of their thoughts from their mind when they are patrolling, dude. They are fucking smart as hell. They don't want none of us to know about anything they do! " Jared looked up at Seth who met his eyes. "Seth ended up hitting his imprints brother, whom he thought at the time was her boyfriend. Her brother got into a fight with Collin and Brady at the bar. Etc etc.. to end the night, Seth ended up hitting her brother."

"Damn, dude. Sorry about that." I told Seth. Poor guy. I should know imprinting was a bitch.

"It's cool. Well, I'll catch you later, guys. I'm going to run." Seth mumbled turned and went back out the door.

Jared's phone started ringing in his pocket and I turned back around to give him privacy on his phone call. I did have a half ear on the conversation though.

"Hey honey. Okay. Is she okay? Yes, Embry is here."

I turned around then when my name was mention. Jared was frowning a little while talking to Kim.

"Why? Well of course he's going to worry. Whatever. I love you too. Just drop the kids off at Emily's and I'll pick them up later. Bye." He looked down at me. "Kim is taking Maria to the hospital. She's sick."

That's all that I needed to hear. I grabbed my keys and started going out the door to my truck outside.

"Dude, she's going to be okay." I didn't care. I wanted to be there for her. I got into my truck and raised to the hospital.

It took me a longer than I thought it would be. I even parked in front in a handy cap parking.

I ran through the emergancy door and started looking for her through the curtains. I heard someone yell at me "Sir, you are not allowed in here!"

Fuck them. I was snatching curtains back looking for my love. I was four curtains down when I heard her sweet voice and I could smell Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, Maria. You are pregnant. Congrats! You are only eight weeks. So there for, you have got to relax. I also found out with your blood work, you are anemic. That means that you have low iron. That explains why you are sleeping a lot too. "

My feet wouldn't move closer. You are fucking kidding me? I'm going to be a daddy?!!! My heart started pumping faster and I could see spots starting to wonder in front of my eyes. I tried to stay focus but I couldn't. Hell even my ears started to ring.

Dr. Cullen and Kim stepped out of the curtain area and seen me. I was looking at them with shock. They both had a smile on their lips but Cullen's smile fanished.

"Embry, are you okay?" Cullen asked.

Oh shit! I think I'm going to faint! I thought. The last thing I remember was he walking faster to my side and grabbing me with his cold hands.


	26. Chapter 26

**thanks everyone for the reviews!!! i hope ya'll like this chapter.. just remind ya'll that i have a couple new stories out now.. Arresting Love and This is my now.. plzzz read them and leave reviews also. again thanks for the recent reviews.. they made me feel good about this story and it kinda made me want to give ya'll more. soooooo PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW.. *mauh***

**Maria's POV:**

Embry and I were silent were silent driving back to my place. I think we were both shocked. Dr. Cullen had to drag him to a table beside me when he fainted. I have to admit, I think Embry was a little more shocked than I was. Poor guy!

I do love him with all of my heart. I have came to terms that I can't leave. I belong here and this baby needs a daddy. I placed my hand on the little bump that I had going on. I could actually notice the difference in my body. It was weird. I frowned a little bit.

That was kinda of stupid of me to have sex without protection. I always used protection, I thought. Well, not the last couple times. They were the heat of the moment. I guess I have this gift inside of me now. A little piece of him. I sighed leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was tired again.

"I want you to stay with me." Embry broke the silence.

"Why?" I mumbled without opening my eyes.

"So, I can take care of you."

"Embry, I'm fine. I'm just pregnant. Plus, you have to work in the mornings. I have school to do also." I was getting a little irritated. Damn him.

"But you're sick, Maria. Plus, I can get one of the girls to come over and sit with you until I get home." He said with a concern voice.

"Again, Embry. I'm pregnant. I do not need a babysitter. It's my first trimester. I'm supposed to be sick." I said through clench teeth. I was starting to get that damn headache again. Wa Wa Wa was like his voice in my head.

"What if something goes wrong? That's my baby too, Maria." He whinned.

Oh my god! Hurry up and let him to get to my house, I thought to myself. I rubbed my temples with my finger tips. I jumped when I felt a warm hand grab mind and hold it.

I looked down at our fingers laced together. Kim was right. They are gentle and caring. I turned to him and met his look for a little bit. He had concern in his eyes and I could see the love there.

"We'll be fine, Embry. I want to stay home." Another shot of pain went through my head, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple again.

"Lay your head in my lap and I'll message your head. I can see that your head is hurting. We're thirty minutes away." He gently said. That's all it took. I unhooked my seat belt and layed my head in his lap. He was driving with one hand. I closed my eyes as he worked his fingers through my hair and gently rubbed my temples. I let out a little sigh.

"That feels so good. Thank you." I whispered, scared that the pain would get worse.

"Your welcome, baby."

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I smiled a little. The pain started to ease away and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I was woken up by Embry cutting off the engine to his truck. I leaned up and got out of the car having Embry following me inside.

I wasn't that sleepy anymore but I was craving a carrot. I walked to the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out the drawer that held the veggies. I grabbed a carrot, washed it and took a big bite out of it. I was going in for another bite and looked up, stopped mid bite and saw Embry looking at me with raised eyebrows and a little grin at the corner of his mouth.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him chewing a little bit.

"You. You're beautiful."

"Oh whatever! I'm hungry."

"Hurry up and get your stuff. We can go to my house and I'll cook for you." He gave me that sexy grin of his. I liked to melted but I didn't all the way. What was he trying to do? I'm staying here. I frowned and my temper spiked a little bit.

"Embry, I'm not going to stay at your house!"

"And why not?!"

"I do not need a babysitter!" I yelled at him. I didn't give him time to say anything else. I walked to the door, swung it open and pointed out it. "Go home!"

He looked at me with shock and stomped to the door saying. "Whatever! I'll be back later and you better have your shit packed."

"No I'm not! I'm going to sleep." I slammed the door in his face. I heard him growl at the other side of the door. I groaned alittle bit because my head was back to hurting again. After hearing the truck drive away minutes later, I went upstairs to my room to take a nap. Damn it! I hate being sleepy..

____________

The sun in my eyes woke me up and I groaned a little bit. Gosh, could it be morning all ready? I thought sitting up and frowned because I heard a sound coming from down stairs. Is that dishes banging, I hear? I threw the covers off of me and went down stairs. At the bottom of them, I seen suitcases. Is that my suitcases? I frowned down at them in amazement.

The aroma of bacon hit my nose. I slowly made it enough to look in the kitchen and saw Embry cracking eggs in a bowl. How the hell did he get in here? He looked up from the bowl and smiled at me. "Morning, honey."

"How did you get in here?" I asked him with hands on my hips. I knew that I looked a site at the moment but I didn't care.

"Through your door." He said turning around and putting the eggs in the skillet.

"Smartass. So, tell me who's suitcases at the end of the stairs?"

"Oh they are yours. While you were asleep, I snuck up there and packed your clothes. All of them." He chuckled a little bit at my gasp.

"What the hell, Embry?!" I yelled at him.

"You know you snore a little bit? It's very cute." He flipped the eggs a little bit. I was starting to get nauseated by the smell of them. I held my nose closed with my fingers.

"Fuck you! Damn it. I'm going to put my clothes back up to my room." I turned back around and started to go to the suitcases but was stopped by his hand on my arm.

"Please, Maria, give it a chance." He gave me his puppy dog look and damn him! I fell for it.

"Just only for a little bit. There you happy! Let go! I have got to pee! " I yelled at him. He let go of me and started laughing. I swear I'm not that weak but I couldn't take his puppy dog looks.


	27. Chapter 27

**just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews this week! i was shocked. and i decided to give you all another chapter. sooo plz enjoy and don't forget to review.. i'm so excited.. :D gosh they make me want to write more.. well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

I swear if I hear another "Are you okay?" or "Are you sure?" one more time I was going to throw something.

Embry has called about five times and he has been at work for four hours almost. I kinda felt like I had a little devil on one side of my shoulder telling me to put the phone on silent and on the other, a really pretty angel telling me to just leave it alone.

I was laying in his big comfy bed looking up at the cealing. I was thinking that it was actually nice to wake up next to him in the mornings.

I groaned as I crawled out of the bed. I was having a craving for chocolate but I knew that wasn't going to happen because Embry didn't eat it. I walked barefooted to the kitchen and went straight to the cabinet where his snacks were. I picked out some powered covered donuts in a box.

I pulled one out and took a bite out of it slowly. The white powdered sugar taste was like heaven. I closed my eyes and slowly ate the rest of it. It tasted so damn good. I already got sick this morning. So, I didn't worry about it at this moment.

I knew that I looked a site. I was dressed in one of Embry's huge shirts and barefooted. None of my clothes hardly fit and it aggravated me like crazy. I had to go shopping sometimes soon. There are times, I had to leave the button unbuttoned on my jeans and hoped that my shirts covered it up.

I hated standing in front of the mirror now. My waist was thickening and my little bump wasn't all that little now. Embry said I looked fine but damn it I felt pretty big. I also think that I was too big to be only eleven weeks. I could see the excitement in Embry's eyes when we talk about the baby. It melted my heart.

It has been a couple of weeks that I have stayed here with Embry. He would get mad when I got one of the girls to take me to the house.I just wanted to sit there or keep it cleaned. Hell, I paid for it and it was my house. It was my first house that I felt save. I knew he was doing what he thought was right, but I needed my space sometimes.

I know that Dr. Cullen mention that I needed to be save since I was in my first trimester and it is easy for me to lose the baby. I place my hand on my stomach in reaction to the thought. I don't think I could make it through if something happened to this little one. I always skipped the heavy stuff or if I got too tired; I rested. I was doing pretty good, I thought.

The front door slammed open and it scared the shit out of me. The box dropped out of my hand. Powder sugar went everywhere on my feet. Paul was standing there with shock. My eyes narrowed at him. "Paul, do you know how to knock?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, shorty." He laughed a little at me. He pointed to the donuts at my feet. "You need to be more careful, you know. Oh, eating those are kinda fattening are they?" Oh my God, I'm going to kill him!

"What did you need?" I asked through clenched teeth, bending down and picking up the rest of the donuts. That goes my craving.

"Embry got me to check on you, since I was patrolling." He gave me his goofy grin. My temper spiked a little bit. They were driving me crazy!

"He just called."

"Well, hell. Am I his keeper?" He struggled. "Why you eating donuts anyways? Aren't sweets bad for the baby?" That question did it. I jumped up and started throwing the donuts, yelling.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW! I'LL EAT ANYTHING I WANT!! AND TELL EMBRY I'M FINE AND TO BRING SOME CHOCOLATE HOME!" If I wasn't so mad I would've laughed my ass off at Paul dodging the sugary donuts out the door. I heard him yell "Crazy pregnant women!"


	28. Chapter 28

**thank you soooo much for reviews! i love them! seriously i do! hehe.. i know this chapter is kinda long but ya'll really deserved it i have to say. yes there is a surprise.. going to happen and also a little twist too.. sooo plzzzz read it and review review review.. gosh i love ya'll!! hehe**

Okay, here I was huffing and puffing. For starters, I have one pair of jeans left and they did not fit! I did have plans to go to the mall with Claire and Kim. I have to say that's a good thing. I did need clothes but what am I going to wear there. Can't wear just only a large t-shirt and panties.

I layed down on the bed and sucked in like I usually do but nothing budged. I couldn't even zip the damn things. I gave up, snatched them off and threw them across the room. I looked down at myself, frowning at my belly sticking out. I have gained about ten or fifteen pounds and it sucked. I don't think I'll ever get my body back to normal after this! Stretch marks were not my bestfriend. Hell even my boobs were starting to look like boobs. ha!

I was at my seventeenth week and I could feel the baby moving at times. It wasn't a real full blown movement. It was lite as a feather. I ran my hands over my belly, smiling. It felt so weird to have a life inside of you.

"Maria!?" My name was yelled in the front room. I knew Claire and Kim arrived and I wasn't even ready.

"I am in here! I can't find nothing to wear!" I yelled back at them. I got up and went straight to Embry's drawer. I pulled out a pair of his sweat pants and yanked them on when the door opened.

"Lord, look at this room!" Kim sighed looking around the room at all of my clothes that I threw down that didn't fit. I refused to let Embry move my clothes from the suitcase that was on the floor empty. She raised her eyes to me looking at me with a grin. "Good thing we are going shopping. Not only for the baby but damn it for you too."

"That was my plan." I huffed putting my hair in a pony tail. I was too tired to even fix my hair or even put on makeup. I gave up on it. I was about to go out the door but Claire stopped me.

"Here. I brought you this." Claire smiled at me handing me a bag. I glanced in it and there was clothes. "Emily said that she knew that you would need these. She also made it clear that they are clean; so, put them on." I blinked away the tears that was forming in my eyes and gave her a little smile.

"Sometimes I think that woman is an angel." I mumbled taking the clothes out and putting them on. It was a really nice blue silky material that hung over my belly that had a v-neck showing what clevage that i had and the pants were a little snug but fit just right. I quickly slipped on my flip flops.

"Wow! Looks really good on you." Claire said. "Nessie and Alice is meeting us at the mall. She has a surprise for you. She also called to tell you to hurry up."

The sound of Nessie's name shocked me. I haven't heard from her since I found out my dad was a vampire. She had to go with them to help out with him for a while. I wasn't into finding out any information but I did miss her. I wonder if my dad is okay?

Nessie was half human and half vampire. Just a whole new story on that. Something about her mother while she was a human falling in love and being married to Edward. And then on their honeymoon coming up pregnant with Nessie. Confusing. I was too tired to even go into that story. It was interesting story though.

I wasn't surprised to find out that the whole Cullen clan was vamps. I haven't really met all of them but I have heard the guys talk about them. I guess if they trust them, I will too. They protected each of us.

"Well, I guess let's go." I said walking by them into the livingroom to grab my purse. "Let me grab me some crackers. I promised Embry that I'll slack off my chocolate. I hate it." I groaned as I grabbed the crackers and threw them in my purse.

I had a thing with big purses. If i can fit everything in them, I wanted it.

"Alrighty, you two let's go! We have a big day ahead of us! Kids are at daycare and men are working! Fun for us!" Kim said to us, as one by one walked out of the house. I pulled out my sunshades to block out the sun rays.

"A freaking hot day too! I thought it was going to start getting colder." Claire grumbled a little as we all go into Kim's van.

"Thought wrong I guess." I grinned at her. She stuck her tongue at me.

"Well, I think we're going to have fun. So, chics, lets go!" Kim said turning the radio up and started going down the road.

________

"Nessie, why did you have to do this?" I whinned at Nessie, who was sitting next to me in a salon chair waiting. She had a big smile on her face and I couldn't help to give her one back. The stylist was standing behind me giggled as she kept on cutting my hair what felt like really short in the back.

What the hell? Is she trying to scap me? She had me turned away from the mirror. It was not fair!

"Because you need it. You look all wore down. So, Alice and I decided to treat you into some pampering. You already got medi and pedi. To top it off with a hair cut too!" She said proudly. I looked up at Alice who was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine. She looked up and smiled at me too. I knew she had a freaking vision. Stupid vampires and their gifts, I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

There was just something about her that made me smile. She was very cute and always happy. Gosh! If only I had her spirit now a days.

"Alice, thanks. I have to say I do need this. Where did Kim and Claire go?" I asked them.

"Oh, they went to shop for you and the soon to be baby." Alice softly said with her smooth voice. "Trust me, you will like everything." She winked back at me and went back to her magazine.

Gosh, that was sweet of them. I thought again about Chloe. I missed her so damn much, I had tears starting to form. I sniffed and thought of something else.

I felt a gentle tug on my hair and noticed that the stylist was straighting out my hair. After about ten minutes, she turned me around. So, I can get a good luck of her work.

Oh my god! I sat there stunned at the reflection of myself. I didn't look the same. I slowly touched my hair which was soft to my touch. It was cut really high in the back and long in the front. It looked perfect.

"Ooh la la! " Kim said swaying in with Claire. They both had a lot of bags in their arms. "Embry is going to love this! Good thing we have a party tonight on the beach. Everyone is going to be there!"

"Yep, and so are we." Alice said in a bubbly voice.

"Everyone?" I asked slowly. My heart started to beat really fast.

"Calm down, sweetie. No not everyone. Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Esme are not going to be there. They are still with your father out of country. Everything is looking up though." Alice said with a grin. "So, you guys ready?! I'm ready to get things ready for the party!"

"Oh god! Come on, let's go before Alice starts bouncing. That's all we need is everyone thinking we are crazy in here." Kim said rolling her eyes and giving Alice a grin. Alice flipped her credit card at the stylist and signed the reciept.

"I guess we'll meet you two at the beach then, Nessie." Claire told her. I didn't see the wink that went over my head.

What the hell is going on here?! I thought to myself as we slowly started going out of the mall to Kim's van. There had to be something going on here, I thought biting my nails and moved them away quickly. Nail biting wasn't a good thing after getting them fixed.


	29. Chapter 29

**thanks for all the reviews and here's the chapter ya'll have been waiting for. yes i know this is really long but i couldn't help myself.. hehe. plz plz plz review!!! plz i'm begging!**

**Embry's POV:**

"Can you sit the fuck down?! You are going to wear a whole into the floor." Paul yelled at me from the office couch.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He was really pissing me off. Can't he see that I'm a nervous wreck about later on?

He was eating a banana slowly still had eye contacted with me. I wanted to smash his face in. The fucking prick always acting calm about everything.

The girls planned a party for all of us at the beach. I was only told that they had something romantic planned for us on the side. I had no clue. Alice was the genius of planning.

They all knew my surprise for Maria. I knew that once Sam told Emily; she was going to make a big damn deal out of it.

I clinched my teeth. Should I really ask her to marry me? I mean even though she is carrying my baby; surely, she'll say yes and not think that the baby is the only reason I want to marry her? I started pacing again.

"I swear, dude, if you do not stop walking I'm going to trip your ass." Paul threatened a little. I ignored him. When are they going to call and tell me that she was on her way and everything is ready at the beach? All these stupid question started forming in my head. She was my heart, how can she not say no?! I started playing with the velvet box in my pocket.

I felt my feet tangling up with Paul's and I fell down on the floor. I hit me head. I thought I seen little stars in the air above my head. I waited until they cleared and then growled at Paul's smug ass expression. "Why the fuck did you do that for?!"

"I told you I was going to trip your ass. Didn't believe me? Hell fucking no! So, I did a smart thing. I tripped you to get you back to reality!" He finished his banana and threw his banana peal at me. I caught it mid air and went to throw it in the trash.

"Why haven't they called yet?" I asked him.

"Just chill will you!? You're completely making me nervous now! God, I'm going outside. You're giving me a headache." Paul grumbled getting up and walking out the office door with a slam.

I sighed a little and sat down on the couch. I was sweating like crazy and my heart was beating faster just thinking about asking her those four words.

Will. you. marry. me?

The ringing of my phone made me jump and I snatched it up and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey,mutt! Everything is set up. She is on her way over here. Good luck! God, I can't wait! Hurry up!" Alice's musical voice chanted over the phone. She hung up on me and I jumped up like my seat was on fire. I snatched the door opened and yell.

"Paul! It's time to go!!" I quickly got my stuff together and headed to my truck. God, I'm so nervous!

"You're panting like a dog, you know that?" Paul asked when we got into the truck. "Do you want a bowl of water?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Fuck off, Paul!" I screamed at him as I pushed the accelerator to the floor of my truck and flew down the road to where the party was at.

**Maria's POV:**

Kim was driving us to a different beach that I didn't know about. There were so many turns that I got lost ten minutes ago. Both girls were silent and that made me nervous. They both had smiles plastered on their face the whole time. I gave up on trying to figure out what they were planning. I couldn't come up with anything. I sucked at those kinda of games.

A yawn hit me unexpectantly. I did feel a little tired. I guess a little nap in car won't hurt anything. "How far away are we?" I asked.

"Oh we are about thirty minutes away. You should take a nap." Kim suggested.

"I know I feel like it." Claire piped in with a grin. She was in the backseat stretched out. I giggled a little bit as she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." I told her. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I was off to dreamland for a little bit until I heard the van door slammed shut.

Oh shit! They already got out of the van!

I scrambled out of the vehicle and was kinda of shocked on where we were at. Woods were every where but you can barely hear the ocean through the trees. In the distance, I could hear laughter and music. I guess everyone is here, I thought.

Kim and Claire looked back at me with a smile when they noticed that I caught up with them a few feet away. They were both caring a couple chairs and beach bags on their arms.

"I feel helpless. Let me carry one." I offered trying to take a chair. They wouldn't let me grab one.

"Nope. We got it. Just follow us." Kim giggled again.

The grassy trail that we were walking on finally turned into sand through the trees. Then we came to a fork of the trail and stopped. The girls looked at each other and me.

"Do you guys know which way to go?" I asked with a frown.

"I forgot how to get there. One of these trails is a dead end. Maria, you take that way" Kim pointed to the right trail. "And Claire and I will take the left trail." Is she out of her fucking mind? I thought with my mouth opened.

"Do what?! Helloooo I'm pregnant here! What if something happens to me? What if like an animal hurts me?!" I was freaking out!

"Calm down, Maria! I promise nothing is going to hurt you. I swear if our trail is dead end, we'll come the other way. And if you're trail ends; we'll wait on you. Promise! Plus, with so many guys at the beach, nothing is going to happen to you." Claire said.

"Okay." I frowned looking back at them, as I started walking the other way. I thought I heard the girls giggling a little when I turned back around and started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going and I prayed that it didn't dead end. I dodged rocks and logs.

I sighed a little though as the woods started to thin out a little and I could see a hint of the beach to my left. My eyes narrowed as a white tent came into view. What the hell?! I slowly made my way to it. I heard a soft music playing in it. The sides was closed but I could hear something moving in it.

Oh god! Please, don't kill me ! please, don't kill me, I kept praying. I was going to walk around it and through the woods to the beach but something told me to look in.

Maybe it was just curiousity. You know it killed a cat, right? One little peak, wasn't going to hurt, right?

I pulled back the white curtain and hestitated because I heard humming. So far I could see different color and shapes of pillows every where and a rug on the ground for a floor. I stepped in with an amazement. It was so beautiful.

Candles gave a glow to the room at every angle. Red rose petals were thrown every where. Wow! I turned around and my eyes settled on Embry standing in the corner with a big grin on his face. He was dressed in a solid white button down shirt that wasn't tucked in a pair of tanned khaki's. He was also barefooted. He looked so sexy.

"Oh my god! Embry!" I giggled at him. He chuckled a little and slowly walked to me. His eyes were sparkling and he slowly kissed me on the lips. I loved it when he did it. My heart started to beat a little faster because his kiss always had that affect on me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Deeping the kiss and moaned. He pulled back. "So, this was all set up wasn't it?! I knew there was something going on."

"Yes. You look so beautiful, baby! " He complimented me. I blushed a little as he felt of my hair and ran his hand over my little pudge. He bent down a little and kissed it through the fabric of my shirt. He grabbed my hands with his own shaking ones. Why was he nervous? I thought to myself and I raised my eyes to his.

The colors were shining. I was taken back by how cool they looked. Must be the wolf in them, I thought. It was weird that I have never noticed it before. I watched him raised left hand and kiss it. I couldn't believe my eyes as he nealed down on the rug, still looking up at me with a grin. My eyes widen at it.

Oh my god! Are you serious?! I start shaking my head, with tears running down my cheeks.

"Maria Sanchez, you know that I love you with all of my heart. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He softly spoke the words as he pulled out a ring and waited for my answer before slipping it on my finger.

I couldn't stop crying. I have never in my life thought that this was going to happen. I slowly said my answer. "Yes, I'll marry you!" I started sobbing. This was the happiest moment of my life, ever.

He laughed, placing the ring and stood up. He picked me up and placed me on the pillows that made a bed. I didn't notice that part of the tent. He started kissing my tears away and then he ended kissing me with passion on my lips. It has been weeks since we were together and I wanted him so bad. This was a new beginning.


	30. Chapter 30

**thanks for the reviews everyone! a big thanks to all my regulars that leave me reviews on all my stories! gosh i odn't know what i'll do w/o ya'll! here's a chapter of the beach. i really really hope ya'll like this chapter. it was like a last minute thing here at work and i was just typing and came up with it. soooo plzzzzz review review review!!!!**

I haven't laughed so hard in my life as I was doing now. The guys tried to act normal while playing football in grass skirts but it wasn't helping any. Seth brought his imprint with him. When she wasn't watching them play, they started acting like their wolf/ vampire self but when she turned back around they acted like a real human. I couldn't help to notice that Al was gorgeous and very shy. She was dressed in her orange one piece bathsuit with a grass skirt on. Emily of course took her under her wing like she did all of us. Us wolf girls stuck together.

Thanks to Alice's idea of an Luau, we were actually enjoying ourself together. It was night time and the bonfire set off a really nice feel to the party. There was tiki lights every where on the beach and a big table with grass decorated around it, filled with food for the guys.

I spied chocolate covered strawberries at the end of the table also with a fruit basket. Maybe I'll grab one of the strawberries in a little bit, I thought licking my lips a little.

"I swear, Alice, why do we have to wear these god awful grass skirts?" Rosalie complained pulling at her skirt frowning at Alice's bent head in the sand.

"Because I said so!" Alice told her looking from her huge sand castle that was beside our tent. Damn! It actually looked like a real castle.

When Embry and I arrived earlier I was attacked by the girls all giggling and wanted to see my ring. I couldn't help from looking at it now. I didn't know what kind of ring it was but I knew that was huge and very sparkly.

"You keep staring at it like it's going to go away." Kim remarked with sparkly eyes. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"It's gorgeous. You all knew the whole time. "

"Of course we did!" Claire laughed walking from the water . "We didn't get to see the ring though until you showed us. So, how do you like the party?"

"Oh I love it!" I sighed with a smile. I looked around everyone was talking and laughing really loud and a lot of color was going on with the decorations. Us girls were under a bright blue tent that's front was pulled back. In the tents were towels and chairs. Candles were sat in the corner on a table. The kids were playing under a bright green tent that was opened up all the way with lots of beach toys and a few kid chairs under it. A lantern was hanging from the top. The guys of course was playing football and volley ball. Alice made it very comfortable and bright.

"Yes, leave it up to Alice to pull something like this off. She's a doll." Emily commented rubbing her belly. Al glanced at me with a frown.

"So, Al, how do you like it here?" I asked her with a grin.

"Well, I like it. There's not much here but I'm used to that." She said in a southern voice. I grinned at her accent.

"That's cool. We have some alcohol in the cooler over there if you want a mix drink or a beer." I offered. I watched her face turn to a bright red. I didn't know what that was about.

"Oh no thank you! I think I'll pass on that at the moment." She said glancing side ways at Seth playing football with the guys. She still had a blush on her cheeks. Something had to be going on, I thought.

"So, Maria and Emily, what do you want a boy or girl?" Nessie asked pulling away from Jacob who was wrestling with her in the sand. She stuck out her tongue at him brushed herself off and sat down beside me on the towel.

"Let me guess, as long it's healthy and has all his/her toes and fingers." Rosalie piped in laughing. Her laughter was like music and I couldn't help to be drawn to her.

"Yes!" Emily and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing having all the girls join in.

The guys stopped playing football to come and check out what we were laughing about. They came over and stood behind us. We stopped talking and smiled at each knew they were up to something. We didn't except them to pick us up in their arms and started to carry us to the water.

Even Sam held a big pregnant Emily in his arms. She was yelling, "I swear Sam if you drop me in that water you will never get any from me again!" He hestitated for a little bit but shook his head. He knew that wasn't true and kept on walking with a smirk on his face. "Sam!!!" She screamed as he kept on walking into the water with her.

All the girls were screaming at their men. Even I could see the twinkle in Embry's eyes as he carried me into the water. "Embry! Please, don't." I softly said. He grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips but kept on walking into the water. What happened to "Your wish is my command?" I thought. I screamed as the cold water hit my body. He didn't drop me into it but kept on walking into the waves. I hung on for dear life to his neck and finally he let me go to float beside him.

We were facing each other in the water. I was facing the beach and he was facing toward the sea. I could see Alice playing with the kids underneath their tent. Every couple was seperated and having their time alone in the sea. There was no more screams just soft talking to each other. I thought today was the best day ever.

He held on to me around the waist just in case I started to float away from the waves hitting me in the back. I could see his eyes glowing a little in the dark and I shivered. They were focused on me. I couldn't help to feel desire toward him.

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his hardness. I was shocked on how much I wanted him. I tightened my arms around his neck and he started to nibble on the base of my throat. I inhaled really sharp and pulled back.

"I love you, Maria." He whispered.

"I love you, Embry." I replied back to him. The ring reflected in the moon light reminding me that I'll be with him for the rest of my life. "So, when do you want to get married?" I teased him.

"As soon as possible." He said seriously.

"We have so much stuff to do before everything though. Everything is just going too fast. I wish it'll slow down." I said sighing laying on my head on his shoulder. His warm body felt so good compared to the chilly ocean water.

"We'll get married when you are ready, baby." He said close to my ear and slowly licked the outer park of my ear. I shivered in response.

"Embry, keep on and we'll end up doing what we didn't finish in the tent." I warned him. He chuckled and place his hands on my buttocks and squeezed them lightly. He bit me lightly on the neck and ran one hand up my side to the edge of my left breast. He slowly ran his thumb over the hard nipple. I moaned a little and squirmed.

"You sure, you don't want to?" He teased putting his hand over my breast. I leaned my head back with my eyes closed and then opened them again with narrowed eyes at him. He had that cocky grin on his face.

"Damn you! Yes I do!" I pulled him hard against me and kiss him opened mouth. My tongue plunged into his mouth and met with his. Tasting and playing with his tongue. He pulled back lightly, bit me on the lip and sucked it. I felt him lightly pull back for a few seconds and then he pulled my swim suit bottom side ways but hesitated for a few minutes with worry.

"Is it okay to have sex?" He asked. I grabbed him around his shaft under the water and pulled him in. I sighed as I felt him throbbing inside of me. "I guess that's a yes." He said through a sigh.

"Yesss. Just not rough." I whispered bringing his lips to mine again. Today felt so different. It was like we were sealing a bond. Different from the last time we made love to each other. We moved with the waves not noticing anything except us.

I was on a high of his smell and him being inside of me. He was my life and the baby inside of me was ours. Nothing will change what we have.

We finally came to the end of our love making and we felt drained. I hung on to him with sweat on my brow. I grinned up at him shyly. "I hope no one heard me." I commented.

"Ha! I bet they doing the same thing." He said chuckling again. He pulled me to him again straighting up our bathingsuits. He kissed me on the forhead.

Far in the distance, I heard Al asked Seth, "Is ya eyes glowing?" Embry and I looked at each other and started laughing hard. If she only knew!


	31. Chapter 31

**sorry guys that it took me so long to update! i had major major writers block but i think i got over that.. hehe thank you sooo much for the reviews! please don't stop! just a reminder to ya'll .. go look at my other stories.. and please review also! the next chapter is going to be part of this chapter.. hehe. but anyways i'm rambling like always.. hehe .. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.. PLZ PLZ PLZ.. **

I am sitting on the couch eating my favorite bag of Lays potato chips, salt and vinegar, watching my favorite movie. It was the classic Gone with the Wind with an electric blanket wrapped around me this late at night. Embry is supposed to be home an hour ago from patrolling. It was the month of October and it's starting to get really cold outside and now I hated the cold. The fire in the fire place kept it a little warm.

I just wish Embry was here to snuggle with me. I tried to keep my mind off of worrying about him. I knew he'll be okay. Surely, if something was wrong someone would let me know, I thought reaching down and turning the blanket on high. I wanted to dial the phone beside me and call him but stopped myself.

In the morning we get to find out the sex of our baby at the doctors office in Forks. I've been so excited that I couldn't sit still all week. I wanted a little boy but Embry wanted a girl just like Yalinda. To me, Yalinda was a little too spoiled at times but Embry adored her. I don't think our kids would be that spoiled. Key word: I don't think.

I am now nineteen weeks and a little bigger than I was last week. I have tried and tried to keep my weight down but it's hopeless. I kept on having crazy cravings like for an example: Tomatoes and cheese or chocolate and noodles. Not a good combination, I thought frowning. I grossed out a couple of the Pack guys but I didn't care.

I reached down and switched the control down on low on the blanket. Adjusting it around the bottom part of my rounded stomach. Hell, I even have bad heat flashes too. I rolled up the long sleeves of my purple pj top.

Now for the time being, I couldn't pay attention to the movie. The movie is just on for company. So, I grabbed a magazine off the table and started flipping through the pages. It was a magazine that I picked up at the grocery story last week with Emily and Kim. That same day we dropped by the hardware store and picked out the paint for the baby's room. I never got around to looking at the magazine because that day we did start painting the extra bedroom at Embry's,a bright yellow and then set up the baby bed and changing table. I still had a few more things to do to the room before it was finished.

During the process of getting the room ready, Embry wouldn't let me stay in the room no more than thirty minutes a time because he said paint fumes might hurt the baby. I had to laugh at him a couple of times because he was so cute while getting mad at me for helping the girls. I couldn't help myself with a paint brush while he was fussing. He was arguing with the girls and I walked up to his side, smiling and swiped his face with the brush. He started laughing and chased me around the room with Kim's paint brush. Of course, I got tired and let him catch me. The only damage he did to me was put paint on my nose and kissed me.

The magazine started to get boring and I threw it back on the table with frustration. I pulled back the curtains on the window and gasped on what I saw. It was snowing! Oh my god! I jumped up and opened the door and giggled. I love snow! I thought with a big smile on my face.

"You look like a little girl that just got what she wanted for Christmas." Embry's voice softly said coming around the porch, dressed only in grey sweat pants. I turned to him and couldn't help from staring at his body. If I was a wolf I would be drooling myself. He stopped really close to me and I knew he seen the desire in my eyes.

"How come you're late?" I asked, being pulled into the house and developed into his arms. I inhaled his sent and his warmth.

"We lost track of time trailing some new vampires. We caught them though." He said huskily. I cringed at the thought of them killing. I heard it wasn't a good site either. It made me think of my father once again.

He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He chuckled a little as he noticed what I had on the TV. "Gone with the Wind again?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with it!" I pouted at him, seeing his eyes brown eyes twinkling.

"I know, baby. Haven't you watched it like a million times already?" He teased me.

"I have not, Embry!" For some reason, I was getting frustrated and there was tears starting to form. He inhaled sharply and hugged me to him. I layed my head on his bare chest and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, baby. There's nothing wrong with watching it. It's a good movie. Okay?" He begged. "Come on, stop crying now. I like the movie too. Look we'll watch it together." He grabbed the blanket and wrapped around me snugged. I gave him the biggest smile ever and I watched the blush appear on his cheeks.

"I love you, Embry." I whispered kissing him softly on the lips and then turned back to the movie.

"I love you too, Maria." He whispered back.

The baby took the moment to move and we both placed our hand on the movement. He was in awe and I watched him closely. He was going to be the greatest father ever. There was excitement in his eyes and he had a grin from ear to ear. Loneliness set in because I started thinking about my own father. I don't think I'll ever have my father back, I thought looking up and started watching the movie again.

_______

"Maria, baby. Wake up." Embry voice drifted through the fog of dreams. I did not want to move from my warm spot in the bed. I groaned as I rolled over to where Embry's voice was and opened one eye. I'm not a morning person anymore. He looked all refreshed. I just wanted to stay in bed for a few more hours.

"Go away." I told him throwing the cover over my face trying to snuggled deeper in the covers. The covers was snatched off of me while I was in fetal position with my hand tucked under my pillow. My eyes opened narrowing at him. He was standing there laughing at me. I was expecting the house to be really cold after the night of snowing. He already heated the house for me. Which meant he has been up for hours. The ass was more excited about today, than I was about getting up, I thought groaning sitting up. I yawned really big and stretched.

I knew my hair was sticking up and he was just standing there looking really fetching dressed in his khaki pants and a blue stripped polo shirt. "Can I just go back to sleep, Embry? I'm really really tired." I whined and fell back onto my pillow.

"Alright, you can sleep for another hour. I guess I'll just take this breakfast back to the kitchen then." He said with a sly look picking up a tray of food that I didn't notice. My stomach growled and I felt the baby move a little. Has he gone crazy? I thought.

"No! I'm hungry." I smiled at him as I sat up and he placed the tray in my lap. On the tray was a plate with two eggs over easy, two toast with jelly, one sausage patty, and few slices of bananas. "Wow, you know I can get used to this." I winked at him.

"You know I love spoiling you." He grinned. "Come on, honey. You need to eat and get ready. The guys are already in the living room." My fork stopped mid-air to my mouth.

"Who all is going?" I asked.

"Everyone. The girls are going to be here in a little bit." He told me with his eyes twinkling again. Oh my god! everyone is going to the doctor with us? I thought slowly eating the food again looking at Embry with narrowed eyes.

"Great! Lovely! Go in there and tell them, they are not riding with us!" I yelled. I heard laughter in the living room which made me aggrivated. I groaned a little. Damn them!

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**thanks guys for reviews! i'm really really disappointed on not getting as many as I wanted. it's just not fair! i'm very upset and come on i'm not that bad of a story writer. am i? sooo anyways enough rambling.. i finally got to the part where embry and maria find out what they're having. SO PLZZZZ PLZ ZPLZ REVIEW!**

I was little nervous laying on the table waiting on the doctor to come in to do a sonogram of our baby. The doctor already did a few tests on me and the baby just make sure everything was fine earlier. Embry was pacing back and forth, which was getting on my nerves now. He couldn't keep still. I reached over and grabbed him before he moved away from the table.

"Would you please stop." I told him through clinched teeth. He looked down at me and gave me one of his grins that made my heart beat faster. All the aggravation was gone now. Only from one damn grin, I thought. He nodded and took my hand in his warm one. I knew my hands were freezing. It was always cold in the doctors office.

"Okay. Have I told you that I love you? And that it doesn't matter what the baby is, I'll love it anyways." He told me. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart swelled and I wanted to cry. He wiped the stray tears from the corner of my eyes and kissed me there too before straightening up. He let go of my hand and started walking around the room inspecting things.

"Embry, don't mess with anything." I laughed as he picked up a tube of gel sitting on the machine for my ultra sound. He opened it and sniffed of it. His nose wrinkled a little bit and I laughed harder. He chuckled too and accidentally squeezed the gel too hard making it shoot on his face.

"Oh my god! Get this off of me!" I was laughing so I hard I was snorting. I took the napkin that was in his hand and started to wipe the gel off of him. His face turned to a deep red.

"I bet you'll leave things along huh?" I teased him.

"For now." He said. He sat the tube of gel back on the machine and took a seat in the chair beside the table.

A few more minutes, the door opened and the doctor walked in. She smiled at us with a chart in her hand. "Maria, all the tests came back good. You're very healthy. Your iron level is good. So, are you two ready to see what sex the baby is?"

"Yes, more than ready. Embry, you can tell the guys they can come in if they want to." I said. The doctor sat next to the machine and turned it on. She grabbed the gel that Embry had earlier, lifted up my gown and squirted the slightly cold gel on my round stomach. I wasn't paying attention to all of the people that came into the room lining down the wall. My attention was the monitor that was showing my baby.

The doctor moved the object around on my stomach and smiled to herself. I could the heartbeat and it was very strong.

"That's the heart beat?" Embry said with shock. He grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"Yes. You can see the head right there." The Doctor pointed at a shaping head. "There's the arms. The baby is very very healthy. And we're in luck. The baby is positioned so we can tell what the sex is." She moved the instrument over my stomach a little low and I was just laying there with my mouth opened. I felt the baby move inside of me and I watched it's movement on the monitor. It was amazing.

The room was still silent except for the heavy breathing of the men in the room. Embry's heat was warming me from the ac vent in the top of the room. "Okay. Let's see what this baby is." She zoomed the picture in a little bit and to my clear view I knew what it was before the doctor said it. "Congratulations! It's a boy."

"Oh my god! That's his peter?! Damn Embry, I think he's going to have a big one." Paul's booming voice said through the silent room. I closed my eyes and opened them to glare at him. Rachael slapped her hand over his mouth. She mouthed I'm sorry to me. I nodded at her. I couldn't speak. Our beautiful boy!

"Okay, I'm going to show you something else too." The Doctor laughed a little bit. "See, he's sucking his finger." Embry whispered beside my ear. This was the most amazing day ever. Our baby boy! I thought with the biggest grin on my face.

The doctor printed out the pictures and gave them to me, along with some papers. "Congratulations again, Mom and Dad. And Maria, I'll see you very soon. Here's your paper work. I'll let you get dressed and just dropped this at the desk when you leave. You two have a good day." She left us with everyone.

The girls were talking at once and the guys were slapping Embry on the back. I then needed to get ready to leave. I told them goodbye and was left in the room with Embry. He had the biggest grin on his face that I have seen. His eyes were twinkling. I took his hand and kiss it.

"We're having a little boy, Embry."

"Yes, Oh my god. Yes." He laughed and took my face in his hands and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, I need to get ready. I want to go home." I stepping down from the table and grabbing my clothes.

"I can't believe you're undressing in front of me." He said standing there looking at me with desire in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled the gown off.

"How can you like looking at me? I look like a big cow." I frowned pulling my shirt over my head and then putting on the maternity pants on.

"You're gorgeous, Maria. And always will be to me."

"Sure sure. Let's go. I need a nap." I rolled my eyes grabbing my stuff and heading out the door.

"Whatever." Was his reply.

**REVIEW! PLZ !! OH YEAH GUYS DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.. MORE TO COME!!! **


	33. Chapter 33

**thank you for all the reviews! also for my regulars.. i love you. i am sooo sorry for not updating any of my stories this week. i have been sick for a whole dang week. it was terrible. all i did was go home and sleep. but anyways i'm back on track. this is going to be a very short chapter but to me it makes u think of what's going to happen later on.. hehe. soo anywayss. REVIEW pllzzzz.. **

I was sitting a blanket on the ground with my little boy playing with his little toy truck. It was a perfect day with the sun out. I smiled at the picture he made in front of me.

He had the perfect tan and very thick black hair. He was dressed in an cover-all outfit with small blue shoes. He was so chubby with one dimple in one cheek. His grin was like his fathers but yet his blue eyes was from me.

He stopped playing and looked over my shoulder with curiousity. I looked behind me and froze. It was my father standing there with a small smile on his lips. He was dressed in dark clothes and I felt a chill go through my body.

Something wasn't right, I thought. His eyes not the topaz color like the Cullens. They were red!

I screamed, reached to grab my little boy off of the blanket and run. My father flew in front of me and grabbed him before I did. He started laughing at me as I tried to get my little boy out of his arms. My little boy was crying and kicking in my father's arms because he could sense something was wrong.

"You're not taking my son!" I yelled. My little boy started screaming "Momma!!!" My father started laughing as he flew across the yard with my screaming baby. I stood there screaming and there was tears running down my face. I wanted my baby! I fell down on my knees sobbing. No one was around to hear.

"MARIA!! Wake up, Honey!" Someone shaking me brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and looked at Embry. He was white as a ghost and holding me in his arms in the bed. I was shocked that I was crying too and I was covered in sweat.

"Embry?" I asked with a shaking voice. He sighed and kissed me on the cheek.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I know and it was terrible!" I told him. "He took our baby, Embry." I started to crying holding my stomach and he pulled me to his chest.

"Who?" He asked.

"My father!" I sobbed.

"No, honey. He didn't. It was just a dream. He is getting help." He whispered. I shook my head. The vision of my father kept going through my mind over and over.

"No, Embry. He won't!"

"No he won't, honey. We won't let that happen. The Cullens and The Pack won't. I promise that." His voice of reassurance started to make me feel better.

"I'm so confused." I said in a small voice. He layed me back beside his half naked body. I cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arms around me holding on to my stomach. The baby moved a little at his touch.

"It's a dream, honey. Go back to sleep." I felt safe in his arms and I fell back to sleep. No dreams this time and I was so relieved.

**review!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**thanks guys for reviewing.. also a bigggggg thanks to my regulars.. yes i know i'm slacking on updating my other stories and i'm really sorry. i have major major major writers block. also, i'm working on a paul and racheal story. no this story is not going to be a run off on my series.. :( Well i hope you like this chapter. PLEEEAASSSEEE REVIEW! **

I knew today was going to be a long day. I had to box all of my stuff up and pick out what furniture was going to go to Embry's. I shocked him the other day when I told him that I have decided to sale my house. He told me that whatever I wanted to do was fine with him. Of course, I had to bring one of the guys with me while Embry was at work to help load all of the heavy stuff. The lucky guy was Paul, of course.

He slowly drove down the road to my house in his huge pickup. I looked at him with a frown.

"You know you can drive a little faster, Paul?"

"Yeah, I know but I'm afraid you'll pop." He chuckled.

"Fuck you, Paul." I yelled at him looking out the window. He laughed a little louder.

"Sorry, honey. You're way too short for me."

"God, shut up. Not another word from you the rest of the day." I huffed. He grinned as he parked the truck in front of the house.

I slowly got out of the truck and waddled to the front door. Hell even walking just a little ways exhausted me, I thought sighing. My phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the number. It wasn't familiar. So, I answered.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD!" Someone screamed on the other end. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it right off hand.

"Who is this?"

"Maria, this is Chloe! Girl, I completely lost your number and I changed mine. I couldn't find anyone that had your number or even talk to you. I gave up and went online. I even paid for the information. Oh I missed you! What have you been up to?!" Her voice made me so happy. I giggled like a school girl.

Paul was standing beside the door looking at me strange and I pointed to a couple of boxes that was already packed from the last time I was there. I sat down on the couch to chat with Chloe.

"I'm engaged and I'm going to have a baby boy."

"Are you really?! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. So who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Embry Call and he's a very sexy hot guy." We were giggling like school girls. I could hear Paul mumbling to himself but I didn't care. I missed Chloe.

"Oh wow! Well, I moved to California and I'm a secretary for a lawyer. The owner is a great guy and sexy too. Girl, I wish you were here." I could hear her sniffling in the background.

"It's okay, Chloe. You should come and see me sometimes. I'm already seven and half months. I would like you to be in the delivery room, you know?"

"You know I will. Greg has a private jet. I'm sure he will let me use it. He's such a sweetie." Chloe sighed.

"Sounds like to me someone is sweet on someone." I joked with her. She laughed.

"Maybe. Well, Honey, I need to go. I promise I'll call you later. Tell your man that I said Hey. I love you, girl!"

"Okay. I love you too, girl." I said shutting the phone off. I leaned back on the couch and sighed with a big grin on face.

"So, are you going to sit there or I'm going to have to start packing everything that I come to?" Paul asked standing beside the couch looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but I couldn't budge. I tried again but still couldn't get off the damn thing. "Need help?" He chuckled extending a hand to me.

"What do you think?" I popped back at him with a pout.

"I would say yes."

"God, Paul, shut up and help me pack." I yelled waddling up the stairs looking down at him. He looked up at me and yelled back.

"I am. While you were fucking on the phone ,I already toted out five boxes! Go look at the back of the truck!" He pointed out the opened door. I rolled my eyes at him, grumbling to my room.

"Whatever." I said to him. He heard me and started cursing. I grinned because for some reason I loved making Paul mad. It was great. I know I should feel a little guilty but hell with it. He's always picking on me, I thought stripping my bed and folding the blankets and sheets.

A hour went by, I moved a few things and put them into boxes. I rubbed my back because there was an ache in my back. Maybe, I should just rest a little, I thought sitting on the bare mattress looking at my swollen feet in thong sandles. It was cold weather but damn it my feet wouldn't fit in my shoes now. I heard Paul walking up the stairs with his heavy footing and he stood at the door frowning at me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted. You can take those down if you want. That's all I'm doing today, Paul. I'm ready to go home." I said to him. Something flashed in his eyes for a second and then they were gone. I shrugged it off. He picked a box up and went back down stairs in a hurry. I layed back on the bed.

"Just let me know when you're finished." I yelled for him to hear me. My eyes drooped once again. I felt Paul shake me awake and I looked up with surprise.

"Oh my god! I fell asleep."

"Yep. Come on. Let's get you home. Embry and Sam are at the house waiting on us. We'll unpack everything for you. You need to go to bed. You look like shit, Maria." He said helping me up.

"Yeah I think you are right." I mumbled waddling down the stairs, with Paul behind me. For some odd reason, this damn dull ache in my back wouldn't go away. Rest is all I need, I thought.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! PLZZZZ**


	35. Chapter 35

**thanks everyone for the reviews.. okay.. i'm pretty sure you can tell what's going to happen in this chapter. sooo anyways.. i made a mistake on the last post.. the new story i am working on now is a jared and kim story.. just wanted to let you know. no i'm not ready to post that one.. but will one day.. hehe. so anyways.. thanks to all my faithful readers.. soo plzzzzzzz review... **

I blocked out all the noise in the living room as I layed down in the bed. It was a little cold without Embry laying beside me but it was soft as feathers. I sighed as I tried to find a comfortable position. I was getting a little worried when my back wouldn't stop hurting.

All the guys were giving me the same concern look that Paul gave me earlier. Maybe I did a little too much, I thought. I closed my eyes and cuddled up to Embry's pillow. I inhaled his sent and relaxed. I heard my door opened and I didn't even opened my eyes because I knew it was Embry. The bed dipped underneath his weight beside me.

"Honey, are you okay?" He whispered kissing me on the forehead. I opened my eyes and smiled a small one at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What you guys doing?"

"We unpacked your stuff and we're discussing about patrolling a little bit. We might have some visitors." He said playing with my hair. He was frowning and I didn't like the look. He was worried about me.

"You should go. I'll be okay, Embry. I over did it that's all." I reassured him. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay, but I will get someone to check on you every hour. Okay? Also, you have your phone beside you. I'm serious, Maria, if your back starts to hurt more you better call me! " He said with a stern voice.

"Yes, daddy." I told him. He gave me one of his grins. "Now go! I really need some sleep. Also, tell whoever that's checking on me not to wake me up." I told him pulling the covers up to my chin. "Oh yeah! I need you to pick me up some ice cream and vanilla wafers too." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

I groaned really low, so, he wouldn't hear me as I moved from one spot to another. I just wish that sleep would happen at the time. Maybe the pain would go away.

---------

The moving of the baby woke me up from a deep sleep. The room was dark but I could hear the tv in living room on. I looked at the clock on the night stand and it was midnight. Where was Embry?

The ache in my back was still there but not as bad. I pulled back the covers and slowly got out of the bed. My feet were still swollen and I swore underneath my breath. This is some bull shit! I thought.

I slowly walked into the living room to see why Embry wasn't in bed yet but I noticed that it wasn't him on the couch. It was a very due Emily and her kids snoring softly on a pallet on the floor. Damn it must be really serious, I thought waddling in the kitchen. I was really hungry. I found a note on the fridge.

**Ice cream and waffers are in the fridge. Sorry We're patrolling later than I thought we were. I love you and please call me if you need me. E.C. **

**ps: Emily and kids are staying until Sam gets finished. **

A sandwich sounded really good at the moment. I went through the fridge and pulled out a jar of mayo, sliced pickles, and ham. Then went through the top and got out the ice cream. I tried not to make a lot of noise because I knew how it was not to be able to sleep. I hummed softly as I made my sandwich and got my bowl of ice cream. I sat at the table and ate away.

"That really looks good." Emily's soft voice said. I looked up and smiled at her with a bite in my mouth and my spoon mid air. I blushed because I probably looked like a pig. After a bite of sandwich; a spoon of icecream followed.

"Help yourself." I waved her toward the stuff on the table that I left out. The baby moved again and this time a pain shot through my back. The spoon fell out of my hand and I gasped placing it on the spot.

"Maria, are you okay?" Emily asked coming to my side.

"Actually, that hurt." I said with a few tears brimming in my eyes.

"I think we need to call Embry." She said urgently picking up the phone. I got up and shook my head with a smile. She looked at me with a frown with the phone half way to her ear.

"It's okay, Em. I'll be fine." I tried to say to her walking slowly toward the couch but just when I was a few feet away another pain shot through. I screamed doubled over. "On second thought, yeah call him!"

**reviewwww!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**okay peeps this is what ya'll were waiting on.. :D okay i'm not an expert but i have did some research. also a big thanks to iluvshim(god i hope i spelled it right.. hehe) for giving me some ideas. sooo if some of the things are wrong about giving birth.. i'm soo sorry.. lol. soo anyways.. i'm splitting htis up in two chapters.. sooo pllzz read and REVIEW!! **

**Embry's POV:**

We were trailing the scent of the two vampire chicks through the woods when my phone started vibrating beside my leg, that was tied to it. I looked at Paul and the rest of the guys looked me stopping.

**Oh shit! I hope that's not Emily. **Sam asked with a worried expression on his wolf face.

**Not sure. Hold on. **I told him transforming back. I slipped my sweat pants on and grabbed the phone. It was Emily. Please, don't let nothing be wrong, I prayed. The rest of the guys transformed back too waiting.

"Emily, what's up?" I asked her.

"Embry! We're on our way to the hospital. Maria is starting to have contractions, sweetie." She said. I groaned and ran a hand through my sweaty short hair.

"She's too early!" I whined.

"I know she is. Everything is going to be okay. I had Yalinda early and she turned out great." She reassured me. In the back ground, I could hear Maria in the background moaning. My gut twisted from the pain my beloved one was in.

"Please, give her the phone." I said in a whisper.

"Embry. I can't have this baby early! I did this! I shouldn't of did too much. I'm sorry, Embry! If something happens to our baby, I wouldn't forgive myself." She was crying so hard, that I couldn't hardly hear her.

"Shhh. Stop crying. Maria, it's going to be okay. The doctors will make sure our baby will be okay. I'll be there every step of the way. I love you, Honey." She sniffled as she agreed. She gave the phone back to Emily.

"Okay, Embry. We're about to arrive at the hospital. Please, let Sam know I am okay. Tell him to finish out his patrol and I'll see him later." She gave a chuckle as she hung up.

I turned back to the guys and shook my head. Sam looked at me with concern. I gave him a little smile as I told him, "You're wife said to not worry about her and finish your patrol."

"Fuck that! I'm going with you to be with her. Knowing my luck, she'll go in labor too." He said with a growl. The rest of the pack laughed.

"Sam and Embry are leaving but we're going back to patrol. We have two vamps out there, guys." Jake boomed to the others. "Good luck, Embry. Give Maria my love." He said softly. The guys started running toward the woods and disappeared.

I looked at Sam and nodded my head toward the other way. We stripped and ran our way toward the hospital. We wasn't going to wait another minute to be without our women.

**Maria's POV:**

"I can not have this baby early!" I yelled at the nurse. She looked at me with doe-like eyes. The more the nurse rambled on about me calming down, the more pissed off I was getting. I could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor of the baby and the monitoring of my contractions.

"Ms. Sanchez, you have got to calm down! The doctor will be in here in a few minutes. Now, please, let me put this IV into you." I let the pesky little nurse put the IV into me and check my vitals. She mumbled something under her breath as she wrote it down on the chart in her hands.

Another pain in my stomach hit me again. It felt like I was having very bad PMS cramps. At the moment I wished that's all it was. It finally passed and the nurse was studying the monitors.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at her again. She turned back at me and sighed.

"They are getting too close." She told me slowly. "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room.

Emily moved over to the side of the bed and held onto my hand. She slowly wiped the sweat from my for head and fed me ice cubes.

"Embry will be here in a little bit." She said to me calmly.

"I know. I know. God, where is that doctor!? I need to know what's going on!" I whined. "I swear, Embry is not touching me again. He WILL NOT touch me again. That is final!"

"That's a lie." Emily chuckled blotting my face. I looked up at her and laughed. I needed a good laugh.

"Shut up." She laughed louder.

The door opened and the doctor came in. She smiled at me. For a short second, I wanted to wipe it off her face. I wasn't ready to give birth to this baby but I have a large feeling he wanted to make his precinse known.

"Well, Ms Sanchez, it's so nice to see you this early morning. Let's see if you have dilated?" She said in a cheerful voice. I closed my eyes as she checked me and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I wanted Embry.

"Shh. He'll be here in a little bit." Emily whispered squeezing my hand. The doctor finally got finished and wrote something on the chart.

"You have dilated to eight, which means this baby is going to be born soon. Also, we're trying to get your blood pressure down. It's a little high. I know it's a little early for him to be born but let me reassure you that we have very good specialists for this. I give you my word, Ms. Sanchez, you're baby will be alright." She told me placing her hand on my arm. I nodded.

After the doctor walked out I couldn't help from letting my sobs take over. Emily gave me a warming hug but I wanted Embry. Just when she moved away from me another constraction hit. That one hurt big time.

The door slammed open and in walked Embry and Sam like they owned the world. They were shirtless and very big. There was a couple of nurses walking behind them but they didn't pay attention to them.

"Sir, you can't come in here!" One said.

"Hell I can!" Embry yelled at her and walked to my side. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"It's okay. They are with me." I told the nurses who was standing there with hands on hips looking at them. They rolled their eyes and left.

"Sam, I told you to stay patrolling." Emily said with narrowed eyes at him. Sam gave her a smile walking to her.

"I don't think so. You're due and there's no way I'm going to leave you alone."

I smiled at them but it was turned into a scream when a really hard constraction hit me. This time was a little different. I couldn't explain it but I knew this baby was going to be born. I turned to Emily and said. "Get the doctor now!"

Embry looked at me and grabbed my hand, biting his lip. I could see his eyes glowing a little with excitement and worry.

The doctor rain in with the nurses and all kinds of instruments. She grinned at as she checked me. "Well, folks, we're going to have a baby."


	37. Chapter 37

**thanks everyone for the reviews.. sorry it took so long to update.. but here's the rest of the birth. i hope u like it.. pllzz review!! **

I finally gave the final push for our son to be born. I was very exhausted. I waited on the doctor to let Embry cut his cord and to hold him. He looked at me with a grin from ear to ear and I heaved a sigh as Embry placed our red little bundle of joy in my arms. The baby let out a scream that sounded like a cat meow. Tears brimmed my eyes as I looked down at him. He had a head full of black hair and small. To me, he looked a lot like Embry.

Embry rubbed his soft cheeks with his finger with tears in his eyes.

"He's so beautiful." He whispered, trying not to break the spell.

"He looks like you." I said hoarsely. Embry said nothing just looked down at the baby. The nurse took the baby from my arms and I thought I heard Embry growl low in his chest. What a protective poppa he was, I thought grinning.

"We need to clean him and check him out, sir. He is early." The nurse explained to him as he stood over her. He nodded without talking to her. His narrowed eyes followed her out with his son.

"Maria, we need to get you cleaned up now." The doctor finally said. "If the baby's daddy wants to, he can go to the waiting room to let your friends and family know you and the baby are okay. I have a feeling the baby is a healthy one to be so early." She suggested. Embry looked at me and I nodded with a small smile. He grinned back at me. The way he looked, he looked like he just opened his first Christmas gift.

**Embry's POV:**

I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest at any minute. I was so happy as I showed everyone my proud little boy from the nursery window while Maria rested. He was dressed in a little blue jumper with a hat that fit his perfect round little head.

The nurse let me know that he would have to stay in the hospital for at least a month to make sure he was okay and nothing was going to go wrong with his health. He weighed 7lbs and 9 1/2 oz, twenty inches long. He was pretty big for a baby that was pre-mature.

I didn't like the idea of my little boy staying here in the hospital by himself. I knew that Maria would feel the same way. She wouldn't leave his side at all.

"Embry, he's so breath taking." Nessie said standing beside Jacob.

"Makes you want one, doesn't it?" Claire said to her. Quil looked her really quick like and looked back at the baby frowning. I had to stop from laughing because I knew Quil wasn't up to being a father yet.

"Dude, too bad the little munchkin looks like you." Paul smirked, having Rachael smacked him on the shoulder. He gave her a grin and she returned it back with narrowed eyes. He turned back to look at the baby to avoid her look.

"He has Maria's nose." Kim said smiling at the little boy kicking off the covers in his sleep.

"Congrats, Em." Jared said hit me on the shoulder and giving me a tight hug. I had a big goofy grin on my face.

"So, have you called Chloe?" Emily said sitting on the bench rubbing her stomach. I noticed that Sam was watching her very closely.

"Yeah, I did. She's on her way here. Something about someone letting her use his plane. I have no idea. She was talking a lot. Maria doesn't know yet. She's dead to the world at the moment. I thought having her best friend here would be good for her." I told her.

"You're right. Well, I think Sam and I are going to go home. We need to get the kids home before they destroy the waiting room." She sighed being pulled up from the bench by Sam. She hugged and kissed everyone good bye. "Tell Maria that I'll come and check on her tomorrow."

"I will. Sam, see you later, man." I told him.

"Sure. Enjoy the little boy. I'll get the updates tomorrow. The boy needs a name, Call." He said with a stern voice.

"Yeah I know." I told him with a grin. They finally left leaving me with the rest of the crew.

We stood in silence as we looked in on my boy. One by one they left. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I can't believe I made something so perfect, I thought. I was a proud parent.

"Embry?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and looked down at the woman with long wavy red hair dressed in a business suit. The suit looked a little wrinkled and her hair was sticking out a little bit. She was holding onto a few balloons and a big teddy bear. The teddy bear was big as she was.

"Yes." I slowly said to her.

"I'm Chloe!" She smiled at me and started shoving the stuff in my arms. She walked over to the window and said so many AHs and OOHs that I stopped counting. "He's so cute, Em. So, where's Maria's room?"

"Just down the hall. Come on." I told her looked back at her over the Teddy bears head.

"Gosh, she was right. You are sexy." She said with sparkling green eyes. I shook my head and blushed a little bit.

I had a big feeling that I was going to be drove crazy when they got together, I thought pushing open the door.

**review!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**here's another chapter ya'll! okay i want to give a big shout out of kupkakes09 for giving me my little boys name. guys she has some awesome stories soo go check her out. also i want to remind ya'll that i have another fanfic about kim and jared called midnight romeo.. soo plzzzz check it out also. plzzzz plzzz review.. let me know what you think.. **

**Maria's POV:**

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was the sound of Embry's snoring and the television. I moved a little and bit back a moan. Okay no one told me about how damn sore you'll be after having a baby, I thought. I opened my eyes and I looked around trying not to make a sound. I smiled a little at Embry stretched out on the empty bed beside me.

"Well, I see that you're awake." A voice said on the other side of me. I turned around and laughed at Chloe.

"Chloe! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here." I whispered to her and gave her a hug.

"Yep. Your little boy is so cute." She said.

"I know. Has the nurse brought him in yet?" I asked looking around for his bed but nothing.

"Yes but Embry told her you needed your sleep. Once you wake up that you'll want him." She smiled. "He is sexy." I giggled at her and looked at his still form.

"Yes I know and I'm lucky to have someone like him. So, I take it that Greg let you use his private jet?" I teased her. Chloe's face turned to a bright red and nodded.

"Yes. He came with me. He stayed at the hotel though. We're leaving in a couple of days. He told me that it'll be like a little vacation for him, while I visit with you."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll meet this Greg." I said sitting up. "Has anyone else came to see me?"

"No. Embry is a little on the testy side when it came for you to have visitors after you gave birth. He's a little demanding thing, isn't he?" She raised her eyebrow a little.

"Not really. Just protective. Embry!" I yelled at him. He jumped up in alert.

"What?! What's going on?!" He was looking around and then calmed down when we started to laugh at him. He was so cute with his hair sticking straight up and wrinkled clothes.

"Nothing, honey. Just that we need to figure out a name for our son. I'm so shocked that we never discussed it." I grabbed his hand and he sat on the side of the bed.

"Well I have been thinking about Dominique Richard Call." He slowly said. The middle name was my father's or still is. I looked up at him and I felt a little emotional. I missed my parents. Even though one was a vampire now, that didn't stop the loneliness I felt.

He reached over and lightly brushed his thumb over my cheek. "It'll be okay,baby. " For a second he forgot about Chloe in the room listening. I had to chuckle a little bit because his eyes got really big. He liked to let our little secret out the bag. I know one day that I might tell Chloe about our weird family and friends here in Forks, Wa but at the moment... nope!

"Well, I think I'm going to pay a little visit to Greg and change out of this suit. I'll go by and tell the nurse to bring Dominique in. I love you, sweetie. Embry, you haven't seen the last of me, yet." She said cheerfully. She kissed me on the cheek and gave Embry a little nudge with her fist. "I love the name too! Goodnight and I'll see you two in the morning. I'm dying to hold the little monster."

_____________

"I want to hold him!" Yalinda's scream made me cringe as she sat squirming in Embry's lap. It was already morning and I had a lot of visitors to see the baby. The only one that wasn't there yet was Chloe. I had a big feeling that she was sleeping in late.

"Yalinda! Please, behave. You can't right now." Emily sighed. I noticed that she wasn't feeling well today lounging in the rocker holding Dominique. He was wide awake and very alert. I looked at Sam who wasn't the only one noticing Emily.

"You said I can." Yalinda said with pouty lip. She huffed with her arms crossed leaning back in Embry's lap. I covered my laugh by coughing. My eyes met Sam's twinkling ones.

"Yalinda, how about we go get you a balloon." Paul said to her squatting down to her level.

"A big one? A really big one?" She said with a cheerful voice. Oh my god. Paul was a softy to kids, I thought watching the scene.

"Yep. A really big one."

"Can I have candy too? Like Embry gave me?" She brought out a piece of bubble gum out of her pocket showing him. Embry looked up at Sam and I heard Sam's low growl.

Uhoh! Embry was in trouble again. Kim, Claire, and Rachael was sitting on the floor laughing so hard they were holding their sides and crying.

"Uhm. I guess." Paul chuckled leading Yalinda by her little hand out the door. He stuck his head in really quick to say. "Embry, don't you know it's not good for a kid to have candy? You have lot to learn, dude."

The laughter died down a little bit and then a sharp gasp came from Emily. I looked at her. She passed me the baby slowly and looked at Sam. "Uh. I think it's time." She held on her stomach.

"You got to be kidding me?" He asked taking her by the arm. "Well, Maria, I guess we'll see you later." He lead her out.

"Oh shit!" Jared whispered.

The Pack and wives were very excited as they left the room after saying goodbye and see you laters. I scooted over for Embry to lay beside us. I kissed the top of my sons head and he looked up at me. "Well kiddo, you're going to have some playmates pretty soon."

"I love you both, you know that, Maria?" He said hugging us close to him.

"Yes, Embry. The nurse told me that he can go home in a couple days instead of it waiting a month. He's very healthy."

"Thank god!" He kissed the top of his head and kissed me on the lips. "So, I thought Chloe was coming?"

"Oh she will later on. I think she's busy." I winked at him. He slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Please, don't say another word." I laughed at him.

review!!!


	39. Chapter 39

**thanks everyone for the reviews!!! as you can tell this story is coming to an end..i have a couple more chapters to go. plz don't get so mad because i have something tell ya. i'm seriously thinking about making another one for this story. it's going to be about dominique. of his life growing up. i haven't started it because i have four stories going on here. soo pllzzz review review review.. alsoo u should check out my new story midnight romeo. it's a kim and jared story.. **

Someone turn that noise off, I thought groaning cuddling up to Embry's warm body. He developed me into his arms and whispered into my ear. "Honey, the baby is awake."

I peaked up at him with one eye. These sleepless nights was getting to me a little bit. Don't get me wrong I do love my little boy but can I at least get a little break, I thought.

I felt a little grumpy at the moment. He gave me one of his sexy grins. "Am I the only one to get up and get him for a change?"

"No. I was just telling you the baby was awake." He hugged me tight and then he got up. I leaned back watching him talking really low to Dominique, changing his diaper and picking him in his big strong arms. The baby made a noise that sounded like a giggle making Embry chuckle in return. My heart swelled from so much love for both of them, making me feel a little guilty for wanting rest.

Embry walked to the bed and put him in my arms. I looked down at him and rubbed my finger down his soft plump cheeks. He gave me the biggest smile ever and he started to kick his legs with excitement. He was looking like Embry every day but he did indeed have my nose.

"He's so beautiful." Embry whispered. He crawled back in bed and leaned on his side watching us. Dominique started to nuzzle my breast and I moaned because they were still sore as ever. I let him nurse and I leaned back against the pillows with eyes shut trying not to think about the pain. I couldn't stop a stray tear run down my cheek. I never told Embry about how painful it was to feed our son. I was told that breast feeding was the best thing for babies and I wanted that.

Embry inhaled quickly catching a tear on his thumb. He sat up and took the baby from my arms. I looked at him protesting. "Embry, give him back to me."

"No! I will not see you in pain. I'm going to make him a bottle." He said "We'll be right back and then you can feed him with a bottle."

"Breast feeding is best for him though!" I yelled at him when he walked in the kitchen. I could hear him talking to the little boy in a low voice. I felt a little defeated. I started to cry and I couldn't stop. I just wish these emotional days would just pass, I thought grabbing his pillow and snuggled to it.

A few minutes passed, they came back into the room. The baby started fussing. Embry was balancing him on one arm with a bottle in the other. I sat up anxious to have the baby back into my arms. Finally, I got him in my arms and started to feed him the bottle. He greedily sucked on it. He was actually liking the formula.

"I guess he does like this." I whispered looking up at Embry.

"Yes, he does. Maria, please do not attempt on breast feed him again. I can not stand you in pain." He pleaded with me. My heart flipped flopped because he was giving me that puppy dog look with his big brown eyes.

"Okay, Embry. Just remember that you won't always get your way." I smiled at him. He gave me one of his big smiles making me a feel a little better.

"I'll always try though."

"Sure Sure."

____________

That morning Embry took the baby over to Kim's house to stay a couple of hours. It took some serious persuasion from Kim that it'll be okay to be away from babies every once in a while. I felt a big hole in my heart when he was gone. I slowly made my way around the house trying to clean it up. It was a pig sty since I came home with the baby. I just didn't feel like cleaning and Embry was always working or patrolling during the day.

I missed Claire but she did inform me that she and Greg will be visiting soon. I smiled at the thought of the couple. Even though Claire wouldn't admit it but Greg did care about her. He had that adoring look in his eyes when he mention her name or even see her. He reminded me of Embry or the other Pack guys.

I did a whole basket of laundry and sat down to fold it when Embry walked in smiling. "Why are you smiling so big?"

"I have an idea!" He said

"An idea on how to get rich?"

"No! How about we get married this week?" He moved the basket and sat down beside me taking my hand. There was excitement in his eyes and I couldn't move. He wanted to get married this week? We didn't have the money at the moment. Surely, he has lost his marbles, I thought searching his eyes. Was he serious?

"Embry, it's too soon. We don't have the money." I told him with a sigh. He held my hand firmly playing with the engagement ring.

"We don't have to worry about money, honey. Edward and Carlisle has talked to me about our wedding. They said that they'll help us out. Alice wants to decorate. Please, Maria, marry me this week. I want us as a family." I gave up. I couldn't crush his hopes and hell even I wanted us to get married. I just thought that it'll be so soon.

"Okay. But you tell Alice that I do not want a big cheesey wedding." I grinned at him. He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me until I was speechless.

"I love you! I can't wait to have you as my wife!"

**review!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**ok sorry it was soo long.. first of all just wnated to say .. that NEW MOON WAS THE SHIT!!! lol. been really busy lately.. sorry to say this but this is the last chapter. i have been thinking about making one about embry and maria's baby dominique.. if you think that's a good idea.. let me know.. also want to thank everyone that reviewed me on this story.. I LOVE YOU.. soo anyways i hope you like this.. pllzzzzz review!!!**

The wedding was taken place at a small church. Alice picked my favorite color Burgandy and white. The flowers were red and white roses with a little yellow lilies. There was a lot of candles, flowers and white ribbons. Of course, we picked a later date to get married.

I was a little nervous before the ceremony because I didn't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. I was very shocked when Edward smiled at me and reassured me that my father was better. My father requested to walk me down the aisle. I agreed. I was a little afraid but then again there was a bunch of other vampires and werewolves there to protect me.

After putting on the dress that Alice helped me pick out, I wanted to cry. I looked like a different person. I was gorgeous! The eggshell white wedding dress was halter topped, with a lot of diamonds on the bodice and on the side, gathered in front mermaid style with a long train. My hair was pulled back loosely with a diamond pen and curled down my back.

"Oh my! Maria, you are a very beautiful bride!" Alice gasped as she looked at me with excitement, my baby in her arms. He didn't say anything. He was just all smiles. She aggreed to hold during the wedding. "Too bad you're going to smell like a dog after this." I giggled at her. I didn't want to move because I felt perfect.

"A dog? Why would she smell like a dog?" Chloe asked with confusion looking at us.

"It's an inside joke. Come on I think I hear the music starting. " I told her grabbing her arm. She laughed at me, pulling her burgandy sleeveless dress up. I wasn't the only one gorgeous tonight. Kim, Racheal, Claire, and Emily were my bridesmaid with Chloe being my maid of honor. The rest of the girls were lined up to walk down the aisle before me. They smiled at me when I took my place behind them.

"Maria?" A voice said beside me. I looked up into my father's eyes and inhaled sharply. Gone was the red eyes replaced with topaz colored ones.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle, dad." I whispered a little. I could feel tears showing but I couldn't ruin my make up.

"You will always be my little girl. Please, don't be afraid of me."

"It's going to take time , dad. Now, please, let's just do this." I took his rock hard covered arm and smiled walking down after the girls. I was now going to marry the man of my dreams. Nothing else is going to take my mind off of him tonight.

After the girls took their place beside me and the preacher started to speak. My hand trembled in Embry's and he winked at me. We repeated the vows and I could feel excitement building.

"You may kiss the bride." The Preacher said smiling at us. I was in a daze. I couldn't believe I was Mrs. Maria Call. Is this real? I looked into Embry's eyes and could see the happiness on his face. He pulled back the veil, put his hand on my cheek smiling bending down and placed his lips on mine gently. I kissed him back and sighed. Everything was perfect! Alice didn't over did it and I was happy.

* * *

After the wedding, The Cullens gave us tickets to one of their houses in Hawaii for our honeymoon. I was shocked and grateful for all of them. They wasn't bad at all; I actually cared for them.

I was still questioning myself with my dad though. At times I see him looking at me and I could feel chills go down my back. I strug them off and go on. I also saw that Edward inched closer to my dad. He still is struggling, I thought.

"Hope you have a great time, you two love birds." Dr. Cullen said shaking Embry's hand.

"Thanks for everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you, Cullen." Embry said holding my hand with his other.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay happy, which I know you two will." He winked.

Later that night, we were on our way to Hawaii. Embry smiled at me, kissing my hand where my wedding band is. "I love you, Mrs. Call."

"I love you too, Mr. Call. So, you think Dominique will be okay?" I asked him with a frown.

"Yes, Emily said she'll expect your phone call every two hours." He chuckled.

"So, everything is going to be okay?"

"What are you afraid of, honey?" He softly asked looking at me with questioning eyes. It was like he could see deep inside my soul.

"I feel like I'm in a dream. Like this will come to an end." I admitted to him. He shook his head.

"No, everything IS going to be okay. Your father is doing good and our baby is a great son. Hopefully, he'll have a brother or sister soon."

"My father is still having problems, Embry. I don't trust him, yet." I told him. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Everyone is safe. Do not worry." Even if he tried to convence me everything was great; there was still that little piece in the back of my mind that it wasn't. The same dream haunted me every night about my father taking my baby.

I sighed and putting my head on his shoulder. "Fine, I will not worry. I love you, Embry."

"I love you, Maria." He smiled kissing me on the head.

**revieeewww!!!**


End file.
